


Uzumaki Size

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Cum Lover, Genderbending, Harem, Hyperinflation, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rule 63, Size Kink, Size Manipulation, Yaoi, macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 2 : Sasuke hears a rumor about his blonde teammate. It couldn’t possibly be true there’s no way it’s true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Uzumaki Size

Tier 2 : Sasuke hears a rumor about his blonde teammate. It couldn’t possibly be true there’s no way it’s true.

-x-

Sasuke was hanging out with some of the other rookies. They were chatting about this and that, the mission they’ve been on, village talk, and the training their sensei’s put them through.

Naruto however turned down the invitation and went to the bath house. “So Uchiha is it true?” Kiba asks, slinging an arm around the raven.

“Is what true Inuzuka?” he takes a drink from his glass.

“You know, the fact that Naruto has a giant dick?” Sasuke spat out his drink. His cheeks burning a lovely shade of red.

“Why the heck would I know that, and why do you care?” he wiped his chin, and the dog nin grinned.

“Well you are on a team with him, so figured you’d get a chance to peek at him when he’s in the bath.” Kiba explains. “As for why well…” he looks to Shikamaru who blushed.

“I heard Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei talking about Naruto.” Shikamaru adds.

“About what?” Sasuke looked between the boys at his table.

“They claimed he had the biggest cock in Konoha.” Chouji says. Sasuke coughed.

“Why do you care, I doubt it’s true anyway?” Sasuke wanted to dance away from this topic, but he didn’t dance far enough.

“That’s why we asking you, you know about his clan right?” Kiba says. “They say the male’s of the Uzumaki clan have the biggest cocks in the world even. Their chakra system is so great, they grow huge manhoods to fill it out.”

“Some rumors say they are so large they can even perform special jutsu with them.” Shino says.

“Other’s say that Uzumaki semen is so rich and thick it’s like drinking a milk shake.” Chouji says.

“It’s rumored that the legendary Uzumaki giant cock can fuck any hole without pain!” Shikamaru says.

Their words sent heat through Sasuke’s veins, his blood rushing south. “Come on, it’s obviously a lie.” he folded his arms and crossed his legs trying to hide his arousal. “You’ve seen him his pants might be baggy, but he’s not holding anything giant.”

The guys laughed. “Come on Uchiha, we are able to hide weapons in a scroll and seals. One little seal on his underwear and he could hide that monster.”

“Huh you have a point.” he thought about it. “He avoids bathing with me but doesn’t have a problem with Kakashi-sensei.”

“And he turned down dinner so he can go bathe now, alone.” Shikamaru says.

“He’s got to be hiding something.” Kiba says. “You should go check him out Uchiha.”

“What?! Why me?”

“Cause you are his teammate, it’s a bonding experience to compare sizes.” the other guys nodded.

“Wait, you guys have all seen each others…” he looked down.

Shino pointed to Kiba. “9 inches.”

Kiba pointed to Shino. “8 Inches.”

Chouji pointed to Shikamaru. “6 inches.”

Shikamaru pointed to Chouji. “5 inches,” and he made a gesture that he was thick.

Sasuke was about 9.5 inches, but he couldn’t believe the guys just shared that with each other. ‘I’m bigger than the rest of them, I’m sure I’m bigger than Naruto to.’

He got up. “Fine, I’m gonna put those rumors to rest.” He left the restaurant.

As he headed to the bathhouse he came across Asuma and Kakashi. The two seemed to be limping. “Sensei are you alright?”

“Oh yes Sasuke-kun, more than alright.” His mask hid his blush, but Asuma had no cover.

“We just had a really intense work out.” The two limped off leaving a confused Uchiha.

He made it to the bath house, and took off his clothes. He didn’t bother putting a towel around his waist and let his 9.5 incher hang free.

It was time to use his ninja skills. He snuck into the bath and found the blonde washing himself before the bath. Sasuke crept forward.

‘Holy fuck!’ he peeked over the blonde’s shoulder and saw it. Sasuke should have learned that curiosity killed the cat. The mighty rod was truly a beast, more than 14 inches soft. Sasuke gulped, feeling his heart race. His penis hardened and his manhole twitched. ‘What’s this feeling, sure it’s big but…but…oh it looks so good!’ he dropped to his knees so he could get closer to the manly rod.

His jutsu was still holding, so Naruto had no idea what was happening. ‘How does he keep that thing hidden?’ he licked his lips.

Poor Sasuke, if only he knew what was happening to him. He reached forward and touched Naruto’s big cock. His jutsu broke and Naruto gasped. “Sasuke what the fuck!?”

“I’m sorry I just,” he starts stroking Naruto’s penis. The blonde groaned, arching his hips. His penis swells and gains half an inch in his aroused state. “Ohh so big!” two hand spumped the large shaft.

“Sasuke wait ahh!” the blonde shuddered. ‘Why does this keep happening?’ The Third had taught Naruto how to hide his cock using a special seal on his underwear when he was 9. He didn’t think anything of it since he didn’t have to buy special underwear to lug around the huge man meat.

A few hours earlier…

Asuma and Kakashi walked into the bath. Kakashi had invited Asuma to see the huge tool for himself. Asuma fell head over heels for the mighty tool.

Naruto wanted to take a bath, but he spent the next few hours fucking the two teachers. Kakashi acted the same way when he first saw it. It was the strangest phenomenon.

Asuma didn’t even prep his ass, he climbed Naruto like a tree and took his cock like he was made for it. Once the tip penetrated, the blonde’s pre flooded his hole. The Uzumaki cock seemed to draw Asuma’s chakra to his ass, and his inner walls opened up and took every inch of him. “Fuck yes!”

Kakashi didn’t know what was happening either. Ever since getting a peek at what the blonde was hiding he couldn’t get it out of his mind. So of course he told his friend about the treasure of manliness he discovered. Asuma of course, having seen his friend’s huge rod was curious to see a cock that was bigger.

Asuma had a solid 9 incher, it was currently slapping between their bodies as he rode Naruto’s monster like it was his new mission in life. Kakashi fingered himself, not that he would need it, there was something special about the mighty tool.

He was 3 fingers in and stroking his 10 incher as he gazed at the bulge Naruto made in Asuma’s stomach. Every time he went balls deep Asuma’s moans tore from his throat echoing about the room.

The bearded male came, spraying his seed all over the young blonde. Naruto moaned as his mighty cock pulsed and erupted like a volcano. Asuma was forced off the blonde’s penis, his belly and ass pumped full thick jizz.

He didn’t get a moment to rest as Kakashi took his place and rode him like a champ. Riding him till his climax, he played with his perky nips as with no touch to his cock, just pure anal stimulus and nipple play he came.

They weren’t finished either, they took turns sucking his still aching cock. His Uzumaki stamina was showing off in spades. Once he finally went soft the men left.

Naruto had just finished cleaning off the semen when Sasuke showed up. ‘Oh no here we go again.’

“Na-Naruto!” the raven moaned.

“Yes Sasuke?” the Uchiha got down on the ground, he reached back spreading his ass cheeks. His cute little hole pulsing in need. “Fuck me please!” his tone was hot and needy.

Naruto couldn’t resist such a lustful request. The tip kissed the Uchiha’s hole and Sasuke moaned. His hole opened up, allowing pre to pour inside. He pushed in and Sasuke moaned in pure pleasure.

His virgin hole stretched around Naruto’s big cock. Naruto was only half way in and Sasuke came. That didn’t stop Naruto, he kept pushing till he was fully seated inside the raven.

Sasuke came again, drooling as all rational thought poured out of him along with his cum. Naruto began to move, fucking Sasuke stupid. The friction and fullness, the lurch in his stomach when the tip pushed deep. “Fuck Sasuke!”

He arched his back and came, the last Uchiha was pumped full of semen. His smooth belly swelled up and he looked two months pregnant. “More!” Sasuke begged pushing back to grind his ass against Naruto’s crotch.

‘What’s with these guys!’ he couldn’t help but grin and give the genius what he wanted.

-x-

Kyuubi chuckled inside his cage. He knew, he’d been inside Uzumaki’s to know all about them. The clan males were born with big cocks, great stamina, and a sexy jutsu kekkei genkai.

The divine rod of the uzumaki’s, they could fuck any hole, no prep and their partner would only feel pleasure. Now Naruto may have only gotten 3 more inches with his natural chakra. Kyuubi however has been feeding his chakra into Naruto’s it would keep growing to the point no seal would hide it.

Any man who sees the divine rod are filled with the desire, craving to have it inside them. Kyuubi was having fun as his pleasure was connected to Naruto’s in a few years Naruto wouldn’t just have the biggest dick in Konoha he’d have the biggest cock in the whole ninja world!

End


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legends of the Uzumaki cock led Sasuke to meet his fate, but this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Uzumaki Size 2

The legends of the Uzumaki cock led Sasuke to meet his fate, but this was just the beginning.

-x-

Naruto’s life was getting better, despite the low ranking missions he was forced to be on. Kakashi had set him up with a nicer apartment with a little help from Asuma. Asuma had a spare room, he could stay in after getting fucked by Naruto.

Kakashi shared Naruto’s bed mostly, saying it was important bonding time. The blonde was content as he got to look at Kakashi’s face as the man rode him. His fat cock bouncing up and down as he rode the massive 16 inch dick. “Naruto so good, so good!” he played with his nipples as he sank down the shaft, his stomach lurching from the stretch. “Fuck yes!”

Naruto watched, as his sexy as fuck sensei rode him, loving every second he was impaled on the mighty shaft. Naruto wasn’t 100% sure what was happening, but his cock was making people happy, and fucking hell it felt good.

It was way better than checking out some pervy magazine. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kakashi came, his seed erupting all over the blonde’s face. His inner walls clenched around the mighty rod.

With a groan, Naruto came, his hefty balls lurched and he unloaded his cum deep into Kakashi’s ass. His sensei trembled as his stomach swelled with semen. He pulled off the behemoth the chakra pouring into his ass helped it close, but not fast enough as a river of cum leaked out and ran down his legs.

Kakashi collapsed. “We have a free day, right sensei?” Kakashi nodded. His fit jounin body glistened with sweat and cum. “I’m gonna shower and go hang out with Sasuke.” the male nodded, and the blonde playfully slapped his ass.

“Ahhh!” the male gasped as semen poured out of his still open hole. It would be awhile before it fully closed. He didn’t need to move right now, he could rest rubbing his swollen belly. ‘Minato-sensei you’ll be happy to know I am looking after Naruto, and he’s gonna grow up to be a fine shinobi.’

-x-

Naruto got dressed using the seal to hide his massive penis. It made wearing clothes easy enough. He left to go meet Sasuke at training ground 7.

Sasuke and Naruto were still rivals, but the Uchiha was more inclined to aide the blonde. If he helped Naruto learn a new jutsu he got rewarded.

Such was now as Sasuke dropped his trousers exposing his bare booty and hard cock. He got into position, his hard cock swaying sexily, his ass spreading exposing the tight pink hole. “Please Naruto,” he didn’t have to wait long.

Naruto undid his pants, and removed his cock from his underwear. The seal broke and the mighty piece was released into the air. Sasuke felt his manhole twitch at the sight of it. His penis weeped, he had missed this mighty cock. He had tried jerking off at home and fingering his ass but it wasn’t the same.

He needed the full length filling him. Just the feel of the fat head running along his crack and kissing his hole made him nearly lose control. No prep was needed thanks to the special Uzumaki clan kekkai genkai.

His divine rod drew on the chakra of their partner, it made their asses super tough, yet also super sensitive. Not to mention the mere sight of it awakened any male’s desires.

Neither Sasuke or Naruto knew this, but Sasuke had told the guys about the Uzumaki legendary cock and if they wanted to see it for themselves to come to training ground 7.

Shikamaru and Chouji couldn’t make it as they had a mission with Asuma. Kiba and Shino however yeah they wanted to see it with their own eyes.

When the blonde pulled his dick free they froze. “No fucking way!”

“It’s so big!” Shino muttered.

Both got hard in their trousers and underwear. Shino clutched his aching crotch, Kiba didn’t even hesitate. He whipped out his 9 incher and began to vigorously stroke it.

The two watched Naruto fuck Sasuke into a horny mess. The loud clap clap, of Naruto’s pelvis colliding with Sasuke’s ass. The raven spread his legs, allowing Naruto’s hefty balls to swing and smack his own sending them into his own cock.

He loved it, no touch to his cock, there was powerful ripples of pleasure through his crotch. One orgasm wasn’t enough, Naruto drained his balls of five climaxes. His seed splattered the tree.

Meanwhile, Naruto’s pre was flooding Sasuke’s ass, each thrust in caused it to spill out and run down his taint and balls. Naruto groaned giving into pleasure as he came. His seed was just as powerful as before.

It filled Sasuke’s belly up making him look almost 3 month’s pregnant. His whole body trembled as he had another orgasm. He had no strength left, he was being supported completely by the monstrous cock in his ass.

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke’s ass, and the Uchiha dropped trembling in orgasmic bliss. The blonde was still hard, but before he could do anything Kiba pounced.

The dog ninja could no longer control himself. His clothes went flying as he jumped in the air. (Lupin would be proud.) He pounced knocking the blonde on his back and proceeded to worship the giant bone.

Hands and mouth worked together teasing every inch, all while his cock bobbed like an excited puppy. Naruto groaned as his cock was licked and pumped. “Kiba?!” the dog nin shifted, rubbing his ass against the big cock.

“You’ll give it to me to right, I know we not teammates but…” he groaned, his hole was aching. He needed to have this big piece of man meat buried in his ass. He licked the blonde’s chest hoping to entice him into action.

“Present yourself.” the look of joy on the dog boy’s face was priceless. He got down on his hands and knees, offering his ass to the blonde.

Kiba groaned when the tip kissed his hole. He clawed at the ground as the divine rod penetrated him. ‘Oh fuck!’ his tongue hung out of his mouth and he panted as each glorious inch filled him.

Naruto began to move, and Kiba let out a howl of pleasure. His penis erupted all over the ground, every fifteen thrusts brought the dog nin to another orgasm. He panted and drooled, his Inuzuka stamina was being put through the paces.

He spun around the blonde’s cock, back landing in a puddle of cum. He wrapped his legs around the blonde, loving the new position, having the blonde’s hefty balls smacking his ass.

Shino couldn’t remain hidden, he removed his clothes and stepped out into view. His hard cock bobbing as he walked. Kiba looked totally blissed out, he had lost how many orgasms he’d had and he was still hard.

He watched as Naruto’s huge piece bulge out the dog nin’s stomach. He licked his lips, ‘This is hot!’ the bug nin was trembling. ‘It’s official Uzumaki stamina beats Inuzuka stamina, but they’ve been at it forever!’ Shino’s pre was overflowing.

Naruto let out a groan as he came, thick cum blasting Kiba’s sweet spot, flooding his channel and filling his belly. His toes curled as he had one final orgasm. “I figured you’d be around Shino, do you want a turn?”

“Yes please.” Naruto tried to pull out, Kiba whined trying to keep him inside.

“Come on puppy, you gotta share.” he gave Kiba a kiss and the brunette relented. He was able to pull out, and Shino came over.

He’d seen that prep was not necessary, which was good as Shino was at his limit.

Shino clung to Naruto as he sank down onto his cock, he got about 8 inches before he came. His release helped him relax dropping down 4 more inches. “Naruto!”

Once he took every inch he came again. Naruto held his trembling form, poor Shino didn’t have the strength to move. Naruto moved Shino up and down his shaft.

“So tight Shino, do you feel good?”

“Yes!” the shades fell off his face in his quick movements. The most dazzling violet eyes appeared. “Beautiful!” he cupped the brunette’s cheek. Shino’s cheeks burned in a blush.

Naruto kissed Shino as he came, his cock erupting into his body. “Ahhhhh!” he moaned as his stomach swelled. “So full!”

The blonde sighed, he sat underneath a tree. Once the trio recovered they went back to licking Naruto’s giant cock. Sasuke was at the tip, Kiba was licking along his shaft, and Shino was licking along the base, even swiping at the balls. ‘I wish I knew what was happening but hot damn.’ The boy’s lapped along his shaft, stroking their dicks in their excitement.

-x-

Kyuubi chuckled, semen painting the walls of his cell. “Fuck these Konoha nin are such cock sluts, fantastic!” Kyuubi drooled.

He was looking forward to the next batch of boys his host could hook.

End


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuma brings Shikamaru and Chouji into the fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Uzumaki Size 3

Asuma brings Shikamaru and Chouji into the fold. Naruto gets his first mission and gets his first mates outside of the village.

-x-

Naruto 16 inches

Kakashi 10 inches

Asuma 9 inches

Sasuke 9.5 inches

Kiba 9 inches

Shino 8 inches

Chouji 5 inches

Shikamaru 6 inches

-x-

Shikamaru was not a genius for nothing. He noticed there were strange events going around, and it seemed only him and Chouji were out of the loop.

First it was Sasuke, then he noticed their sensei was acting strange, and now even Kiba and Shino. “They know something.”

“Hmm?” Chouji took a break from his chips.

“I say we follow Asuma-sensei and find out what's going on.” Chouji agreed.

After training Asuma, gave them meal tickets for a free meal at the barbeque place they went to. “Sorry I can't take you there myself today, but I have a very special meeting to get to. Eat up and have a good time.” He headed off.

Ino of course had no idea what was going on. They didn't need her anyway they followed after Asuma and found themselves at a rather nice apartment. The man entered the apartment quickly and no sooner had the door shut Asuma began to strip.

The two nin blushed as the naked man bounded into one of the back rooms, leaving his clothes in his wake. Using their ninja skills they managed to get inside. They followed the trail of clothes, but as they passed by one door they heard moaning.

“Ohh ah ah ah fuck! Yes fuck me, so big!” Shikamaru and Chouji blushed.

“That sounds like...”

“Sasuke-kun?” Chouji finished.

“I'm cumming!” they heard, and all went quiet. That was until they felt a presence approaching the door.

“Quick hide!” they ducked into the nearest room. This room was also occupied, Shikamaru was focused on the presence outside, but Chouji had his focus on something else.

The mystery guy walked passed the room they were hding in and headed down the hall. “Coast is clear, let's go Chouji...Chouji?” the lazy genius turned and his jaw dropped.

It was Kiba and Shino, the two were making out and frotting on the bed. Both their asses were stuffed with very fat vibes. The buzzing was so strong they could hear it.

Thankfully their entry went unnoticed. The two completely engrossed in each other, or perhaps they were waiting for someone. It didn't matter they made their escape unnoticed. “Oh man, what are they doing here?” Chouji gasped, his heart was racing.

Seeing each other naked at the hot springs was a little different than catching someone in the act. If his current hard on was any indication he enjoyed the show very much.

“No idea, but Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Asuma-sensei all here something is definitely up. Let's go!” Shikamaru wasn't gonna admit it, but seeing the scene effected him as well. With a quick shift of his pants, they were on the move, down the hallway towards a door when they heard moans.

“Yes! Fuck me!” their eyes widened, it was Asuma's voice. They peeked into the room. Their eyes widened, and cocks hardened painfully.

Asuma was naked, on his hands and knees, he was wearing a dog collar with a leash tied to the headboard. That wasn't the only accessory, he had clip on rings attached to his nips, each one were connected to a ring around Asuma's cock, but it wasn't like a cock ring, more similar to the collar around his neck.

Much like with Kiba and Shino they had seen the man naked before. Asuma was a sexy beast of a man, rippling with muscles from years of training, the manly hair on his body suited him so and amplified his sexiness. Still to see him getting fucked was something new.

The man had a look of pure joy on his face. His body shaking, his cock bouncing with every thrust with thanks to the set up, the bobbing cock, made his perky nipples get tugged on again and again.

Their true shock came from the man fucking their sensei. 'Naruto-kun!' they thought. The blonde was stuffing their sensei with possibly the biggest cock they'd ever seen.

They watched, the huge length appearing and disappearing inside their teacher, giving him the pleasure. Both males licked their lips. 'So big!' Shikamaru thought feeling his penis pulse and push against the confines of his pants.

'So thick!' Chouji thought feeling his penis pulse, a burning hunger he'd never felt before.

The steady clap of skin striking skin echoed from the room, along with Asuma's pants and moans. His penis was pulsing and throbbing weeping pre all over.

Suddenly the man arched his back and came, his body trembling as spurt after spurt erupted from his cock. “Fuck, Naruto-sama!” his manhole clenched around the thrusting cock.

Naruto grabbed his hips. “You've been a good boy Asuma, here's your reward.” the massive manhood expanded in orgasm.

“Yes!” Asuma moaned as the thick torrent of cum filled him. Naruto pulled his still hard cock free from the male's hole. The boys couldn't see it but Asuma's hole was gaping, his insides flooded by the thick blonde semen.

Seeing Naruto's length in full made the boys lose it. Shikamaru found something he wanted and went for it. His lust overriding his lazy feeling. “Shikamaru? Chouji?”

Naruto blushed as the two began to strip, Shikamaru's hard 6 incher snapped up, as did Chouji's thick 5 incher. “You were fucking Naruto Asuma-sensei?” the man blushed.

“Hehe, sorry!” he says but he sure as hell didn't look sorry.

“It's not fair he was my friend first!” Shikamaru ran over to Naruto and dropped to his knees. “I heard the rumors but by kami you are huge.” his hands roamed over Naruto's large shaft. “Naruto!”

The blonde gasped. “Yes?”

“You'll...you'll fuck me to right?” the brunette was blushing, rubbing his cheek against the large manhood.

“Yes!” he moved the lazy nin onto his back.

The tip kissed his hole, and began to draw Shikamaru's chakra. He sank in and Shikamaru moaned in pleasure, his toes curled. “So big, so good!” he moaned. He'd read about gay sex, he knew prep should have been involved, but seeing Naruto's reassuring gaze he knew something he didn't.

“This is my divine rod Shikamaru, it can never hurt my partner.” he stuffed him full, the male's dick making a bulge in his stomach.

'Oh fuck!' he saw stars. His penis pulsed as he came, a few ropes of cum shot out and splattered his naked body.

“Just lay back and leave everything to me.” Shika shivered and he moaned loudly as Naruto began to move. The friction sent him to heaven, he came again, and normally he was spent after two orgasms but as Naruto's rod plundered him his cock refused to go soft.

'This...is...so...not...troublesome!' he panted and drooled.

Chouji couldn't sit back anymore. Him and Shikamaru had a friends with benefits relationship, but never went all the way. Chouji climbed over Shikamaru and began licking the cum off his friend's chest.

He moved down, cleaning the semen off his pecs and stomach. Soon the two were in the 69 position. Naruto smirked at the display. “Chouji, Naruto, Fuck!” the brunette gasped as Chouji swallowed his cock bobbing his mouth back and forth.

His moans sent pleasing vibrations across the lazy nin's cock. Shikamaru didn't want to accidentally bite Chouji, so instead he focused on pumping the male's fat cock, and used his other hand to prepare Chouji.

One finger, then two, and Chouji pulsed in his grasp, his inner walls tightening around his fingers.

Chouji had a front row seat to Naruto's cock plunging in and out of his friend and teammate. He couldn't wait for his turn, he felt Shikamaru's penis pulse in his mouth and soon…

Squirt Squirt Squirt Squirt Squirt

A bunch of spurts of semen erupted from his cock and Chouji caught it all in his mouth. He held it for a moment, savering the taste, before swallowing it in one huge gulp.

Even Chouji was impressed at Shikamaru's sudden increase of stamina. By Shikamaru's fifth orgasm, and yes Naruto was fucking him through every release. The friction generated by Shikamaru's clenching heat was intense.

Naruto finally gave in and came, his seed pumping hard and fast into Shikamaru's insides. The boy gasped as his stomach swelled. “That was...wow...” he whined when Naruto pulled out.

“You want a turn Chouji?”

“Yes please!” He changed position, he was facing Shikamaru now, swollen belly to swollen belly, cock to cock. Naruto's cock kissed his hole and Chouji gasped as he slimmed down a little. The sudden surge of chakra made him shift slightly.

Naruto thrust in and Chouji screamed in pleasure. “Shikamaru, oh kami he feels so big. This feels so good!”

“I know!” Shikamaru kisses him.

Naruto gets to work thrusting in and out, he gripped the plump rear Chouji had, it was plump and deliciously squeezable. He groped his ass, as he pounded deep inside.

His strong thrusts, made their crotches rub together. Chouji came, he spilled his seed between their bodies. Chouji's inner muscles worked his cock like no other. The Akimichi's like Inuzuka's were said to be talented in bed. Capable of adjusting the length of their cock size, but also their insides. No cock was too big for them.

Chouji pulled Naruto over the edge by his third climax. The seed flooded him, and his body took every drop. Naruto wasn't done yet.

Naruto began to play with his chest, pinching Chouji's perky nipples. “Chouji, make your cock bigger, I want you to fuck Shikamaru while I fuck you, can you do that?”

“Yes, Naruto-sama!” he brought his hands together. Boom! Chouji's cock shot up into 10 inches. “I can double it's size, but my pa says I'm still growing.”

“Good to know, I've taken your friend's cherry, but you shall have a taste.”

“Thank you Naruto-sama!” he lined up into Shikamaru's cum filled hole. He thrust in and both males moaned. “Shikamaru!”

“Chouji!” Naruto began to move, setting the rhythm. He kissed Shikamaru over Chouji's shoulder, continuing to toy with his nips with one hand and pump Shikamaru with the other.

“I'm back...Oh!” Kakashi was back, bringing home supplies and he stumbled upon the scene. 'Looks like I'm gonna need to buy more sex toys.'

End

Next Time on Uzumaki Size

Naruto and Sasuke along with Pinky get their first real mission, as it turns out it's more dangerous than the mission class was for. Naruto faces two ninja from the mist but one gets a little taste of his sacred rod.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto learns the truth about the Uzumaki kekkai genkai. Naruto gets his first mission and his first mates outside of the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Uzumaki Size

Uzumaki Size 4

Naruto learns the truth about the Uzumaki kekkai genkai. Naruto gets his first mission and his first mates outside of the village.Tier 3

-x-

Naruto 16 inches

Kakashi 10 inches

Asuma 9 inches

Sasuke 9.5 inches

Kiba 9 inches

Shino 8 inches

Chouji 5 inches

Shikamaru 6 inches

-x-

Sarutobi was concerned, there had been a lot of strange goings on and he had a funny feeling Naruto was at the center of it all.

He decided to go over an inspect Naruto's new living conditions. He had gotten the notice for Naruto's new living arrangement, and another notice that his own son would be staying with him along with Kakashi.

If that wasn't odd enough, many of the clan heirs had turned in requests to move in as well. He had a very bad feeling about this.

He let himself in, and gasped at the powerful musk of sex. He was not ready for the sheer orgy that was going on. Shikamaru and Chouji were making out as they were getting fucked by Shadow Clones. Kiba was getting fucked doggy style, while Shino was riding his respective clone. Sasuke was in the missionary position, legs spread wide as he was pounded into the grounded. His son had two clones, they were spit roasting him, Asuma looked positively blissed out.

Kakashi was the worst or the best off. Two clones filling his ass, with another fucking his mouth. The real Naruto was making dinner. “Naruto!” the boy jumped. “We need to talk!”

The clones came and vanished with a poof. The boys would be satisfied for awhile. Thankfully Sarutobi was an elder and was immune to the effects of he Uzumaki Size.

“Can you tell me why this is happening?” Naruto asks.

“Yes, you see Naruto, your family, the Uzumaki family, both sexes are born with powerful chakra systems and amazing stamina. The males however get a little something extra, it's kekkai genkai name is the Divine Rod of the Uzumaki.”

“So what does it do?” he knew, or had a feeling at least.

“It draws out one's lust, like all jutsu it has some conditions. One it only works on the gender you desire. Also there is an age cap.” Naruto blushed. “It's the ultimate...ahem...pervy jutsu you could say. No prep is needed, it draws the chakra like a lightning rod. If someone did not want it they would reject the chakra draw.”

“So everyone really likes...being with me...” it made his heart race a little bit.

“I'm afraid there's more, your dick is still not fully developed.”

“What?!”

“It's going to get bigger, thicker, longer, and its gonna get to the point you won't be able to seal it.” Sarutobi put a hand on his shoulder. “You need to listen Naruto, the Uzumaki clan has all been wiped out, the males were targets, because the true power of the divine rod has the power to unite clans, possibly even lands. There were those that feared that power, and sought to end them.”

“What am I gonna do?”

“Get stronger, you have mates to protect and who will protect you.” He handed over some documents. “This is the deed to your house, the home of the Uzumaki clan. It's paid for you'll own it and it is big enough for your growing family.”

-x-

The boys were happy to move in together. Sarutobi explained it to the clan heads it was about team building. If he could he'd put them all on a team, but that wouldn't be possible.

The Uzumaki estate was decked out, rooms and beds galore. It had it's own private bathhouse and hot spring near a private training grounds. It needed some TLC but it'd get fixed up in no time.

Naruto's clone army made fixing up the place a breeze. Kiba, Kakashi, and Akamaru helped repair the training grounds. Shino and his bugs helped clean up the hot spring area and the bath house. Shikamaru and Chouji worked on the kitchen. Asuma got through any red tape and got power and utilities working.

This was more than just a house, it was their home. 'It seems you are making roots.'

'Kyuubi…' he responds mentally. 'You sure have been quiet.'

'I've been enjoying the sunshine in here.' Sure enough the once dank dark cell looked like a forest full of sunshine. Kyuubi was still in a cage but it looked like he was in the base of a giant tree. 'Your pleasure is my pleasure, and this place reflects that.'

'So you not trying to escape anymore?'

'Nah this place is niiiiice, finally I don't have a prude for a master, Kushina was better but you are the best vessel I've ever had.' he almost purred. 'I may just give you a hand from time to time.'

'Why am I worried?' Kyuubi simply chuckled.

-x-

Sakura was suspicious, it was normal for Kakashi-sensei to be late, but now Naruto and Sasuke-kun were showing up late to. 'They are up to something!' Sasuke seemed a lot closer to Naruto. 'When did that happen?'

“Sasuke, you barely ate anything at breakfast, are you gonna be okay with today's missions.” Sasuke blushed.

“Shut up dobe,” Naruto laughed. “I'll be fine, ah!” Naruto cupped his cheek.

“Don't push yourself too hard. If you are gonna get stronger you need to eat right.” Naruto didn't tell them that his life was in danger, he didn't want to worry anyone. Kakashi and Asuma probably knew already. “I know it's delicious but you need to eat more than just my cum.”

“Shut it!”

'What the hell are those two talking about?' Sakura was too far away to hear.

Missions were D class and below for team 7. It was getting boring and monotonous. They couldn't count how many times they had to capture this damn cat, it got to the point they wanted to scream... “Lady, the cat does NOT like you let him go.”

D and E class missions were in village missions. C class and above were out of village missions, ranging in danger and likelihood of combat with enemy ninjas.

“Come on gramps we can at least take on a C rank mission we are ready.” It was the consensus among the three. Kakashi gave his approval, by luck there happened to be a C class mission.

An escort mission, to deliver the bridge builder Tazuna to his home land. “Yeah we can do that.” Sasuke and Naruto fist bumped.

“These kids...I feel soooo safe...hiccup...” he had a drunken blush on his cheeks.

'He's drunk!' they thought. 'We really have to protect this guy?' yes yes they did. They were met at the gate.

“Sasuke what is Asuma, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji doing here?” Sakura asked.

“Couldn't say,” Oh he knew, they were all in a bit of a state of newly wed mode. The first time taking the sacred rod of the Uzumaki, increased a male's sex drive, it lasted for a few weeks then it'd go back to normal.

“Here guys,” he handed over a scroll. “I filled this scroll with a 100 clones, use them wisely.” Kiba smirked and hugged him. “Asuma's in charge while I'm gone.”

“Right!” they say.

“When I get back we'll celebrate.” The males blushed. “All night long.” they shuddered.

“Come back to us soon.” Kiba nuzzled against him.

“It's a promise.” they parted ways and headed off on their mission.

-x-

Said mission got way crazy right quick. They were attacked by mist ninjas. Two they showed up and went straight after Tazuna. Naruto blocked a poison kunai, and Kakashi was able to put the smack down on them.

'Damn brat, I'll heal your wound and take care of the poison.' he contained the poison and transferred it to his bladder.

“I gotta go take a leak.” Naruto says and dashes off. Sakura scolded him but Naruto ignored her. He had to get the poison out of his body. Kakashi could sense the Kyuubi's chakra at work so didn't question it.

“Just don't go too far.” Kakashi had a feeling this wasn't over. He needed to have words with Tazuna.

-x-

Naruto relieved himself quickly, pulling himself free from his underwear seal, unaware of being watched. 'The sheep who leaves the heard is the first to fall.' the assassin watched as Naruto finished.

'So Kyuubi, all good?' he shakes his massive penis.

'All good, you are poison free.' Kyuubi says, but he sensed the enemy. 'Have fun kid.'

'Huh?' Naruto wasn't aware of what was coming.

Zabuza Momochi, a powerful missing nin from the village hidden in the mists. He was one of the ninja hired to kill Tazuna by the villainous Gato. He was steeped in the history of the land of the bloody mist.

This man was near the same age as Kakashi, gained a title as revered as Copy Ninja, Demon of the Hidden Mist. He was feared, seen as dangerous, but before all that. A young man skilled in the water style ninjutsu, and he just so happened to like boys.

He wasn't apart of the academy but he fell for one of the students there, a skilled nin with a big cock. He trained his ass for days to take that monster, and boy was it worth it. Sadly shortly after that came the graduation ceremony when he had to murder the entire class. His friends, his lover, everyone. He stood covered in blood and was given his title.

Since then he never bottomed to anyone, he dominated, and became one of the legendary swordsmen of the mists. Despite accomplishing several missions for his village, he could never forgive the kage that allowed this barbaric test to occur. He failed to kill him and forced to flee.

He'd been on the run for so longer, outside of his student who he had a unique bond with, he hadn't felt his heart race in a long time.

Seeing the young blonde's cock did things to the older nin. The cock the blonde possessed was bigger than his lost lover. His insides felt hot too hot, a hunger he thought was lost to him was burning inside.

His dick stirred in his pants, pushing against the fabric almost painfully. How long has it been since he felt that itch. His clothes felt so constricting. As he approached the blonde he discarded them. His muscled form was revealed as each article fell. Zabuza was a sexy beast; dark hair, broad shoulders, fine pecs and rock hard abs, sexy back muscles, a plump rear that has stood the test of time, his handsome face on display in the first time in years, his hard 10 inch cock bobbed as he approached the blonde.

Naruto's cock suddenly stiffened. “Oh man why am I so hard all of a sudden.”

“Need some help with that.” Naruto tensed and turned seeing Zabuza for the first time. “I could use some help myself.”

'He must have seen my cock, I should help him.' he smiled. “Sure big guy come here.” Naruto laid down and Zabuza joined him going into the 69 position. Zabuza marveled at the massive size.

'So big, and it smells so good!' His hands roamed over the massive size. The strong manly musk made him groan. 'I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks.' He gave it a taste lick, licking the head and it was like fireworks went off in his brain. 'It tastes better!' he swallowed Naruto's cock, as much as he could anyway, what he couldn't fit in his mouth he stroked with his hands.

Naruto sucked his cock in kind. He was used to Kakashi's cock so he was able to slurp him down to the root. Zabuza moaned around his cock. 'Hot damn, not even Haku can suck my dick this well.'

The pre was so delicious, he focused on the head lapping at the tip and flicking the slit. The taste was like fire on his tongue. Every drop made him crave more. Naruto could see his manhole twitching. The blonde wasn't gonna turn down such an invitation. Using a special jutsu, he turned his chakra into lube, bringing slick fingers to the older man's hole.

One finger, two fingers, three his greedy hole swallowing up everything. His body could not forget the sensation he felt in the past. The need not being met for so long made him extra sensitive.

Before Zabuza realized what was happening, too engrossed in the big dick before him, it wasn't till his prostate was massaged did he realize too late. He came, his balls lurching as he spilled his seed into the blonde's mouth.

Naruto massaged his prostate, helping milk the older man of a few more spurts. He through the man a bone, and his chakra surged and his cock expanded as he neared orgasm. Zabuza doubled his efforts and soon semen exploded into the older man's mouth.

Zabuza couldn't waste a drop, he slurped every drop down. He needed more, he needed to be filled. To make matters better the boy's cock was still hard and ready for more. He pulled off the blonde and on shaky legs braced himself against a tree. “Please...fuck me!”

Naruto was torn. He didn't know this guy. Kyuubi chuckled. 'Fuck him kid, he's an enemy but doesn't have to be.' the blonde was shocked by the fox demon's words. 'Trust me, do this and you can save him in more ways than one.'

“Fine,” he says, and he gets behind Zabuza, the tip of his cock kissing his hole.

“Wait prep I need more prep!” Naruto ignored him, knowing he was going to enjoy the surprise. He felt the man's chakra draw to his twitching manhole. With one thrust he buried his massive dick inside.

Zabuza's stomach bulged from the mighty size, and his cock spasmed as he blew his load again. 'Oh my gawd!' his eyes rolled up at the sudden fullness. The stretch, the friction, and it hit all at once. His cock spasmed and he had another orgasm before he could think straight.

“Feels amazing right?” he nodded, a trickle of drool running down his chin. Naruto pulled back, leaving a void inside the former mist nin. This emptiness felt like hell, but then Naruto thrust back in and everything was good again.

Zabuza's moans echoed through the forest, Naruto's powerful thrusts made him cum again and again. His pre soaked Zabuza's insides allowing him to thrust faster and faster. By the time everyone showed up Naruto just finished with Zabuza pumping him full of cum. His belly swelled with the thick jizz. “Hey guys,” the two were glistening with sweat, Naruto's clothes being pulled off here and there through the intense mating.

“Naruto...do you realize who that is?” Kakashi states. He couldn't believe it.

“No, but...” he pulled his cock free, once it was suddenly needles flew in and struck Zabuza in the neck. The male collapsed, appearing to be dead.

An anbu looking nin showed up. “This man is Momochi Zabuza, I'll be taking him.”

“Wait!” Naruto shouted. It was too late, the masked nin vanished in a swirl of snow. Naruto's rage began to build. “He killed….my mate...” his eyes flashed red.

“Naruto calm down.” Kakashi shouts.

“My mate...he killed...my mate!” he panted, his canines extending.

'Kid, stop he's not dead it was an escape tactic, calm down!' Naruto heard Kyuubi, but it was hard to quell the rage he had going so easily.

Kakashi had no choice, he managed to knock Naruto out. “That was close. Sasuke stay with him.” The raven nodded, helping clean Naruto up and tuck his cock away. “This isn't over they will be back.”

End

Next Time on Uzumaki Size...Orgy on the Bridge


	5. Uzumaki Size 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto 16 inches  
Kakashi 10 inches  
Zabuza 10 Inches  
Asuma 9 inches  
Sasuke 9.5 inches  
Kiba 9 inches  
Shino 8 inches  
Chouji 5 inches  
Shikamaru 6 inches  
-x-  
Chap 5 Orgy on the Bridge Prologue  
The masked boy was known as Haku. He leans over his mnaster’s naked body. Not the first time he has spent in the naked man’s presence, in his early days he would wash the man’s back. When he got older, he offered his services to the man, his body that was honed to be a weapon, was also used to pleasure his master.   
He never topped, never witnessed the man topping. Spending nights riding the man’s large cock, or laying beneath him taking it again and again. Haku found pleasure in serving Zabuza, but he had no idea…  
Looking down he saw the man’s hole wrecked, glistening in a mix of pre and cum. Seed leaked from his gaping hole, running down his legs, and making a pool beneath him. He’d never seen Zabuza so spent, so relaxed, his belly bloated with cum. ‘Zabuza-sama...’ he removed the needles from his neck, and the male got up.   
“Zabuza-sama, what happened?”  
“I let my guard down, I’m fine...” he tried to move, only to feel the cum shift inside him. He blushed, hand going to his stomach. ‘So full,’ his penis twitched, his entire channel was soaked.   
“Are you sure?” he helped him stand, accidentally putting his hand on his stomach.   
“Ghh,” the added pressure , made the cum shift, it erupts from his hole making the male shudder. “Ahh ahhh!”   
“Let’s get you back, you just need some rest.” they head back to the hideout. ‘Is he really okay?’  
-x-  
As Haku got Zabuza back to their base, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were able to deliver Tazuna to his village. It wasn’t over, they still needed to protect him since Gato had a hit on him still.   
-x-  
‘I’m gonna have to advance their training, Zabuza is a wild card right now, but that anbu he was able to completely to mask his presence before striking.’ Kakashi looked back, looking at Sasuke carrying Naruto on his back.   
The blonde was nuzzling Sasuke’s neck, making the raven blush. Sakura stared at the scene feeling a strange feeling flutter in her chest. ‘What is this feeling...I don’t understand it? This is kinda hawt!’   
Naruto came to partly, caught in that gray area of sleep and awake. “Mmmhhmm, Sasuke...” he moans, and starts nibbling on his neck, hips rocking into the raven. The Uchiha shuddered gasping in pleasure, his cock hardening at the action.  
Sasuke’s cock rubbed in the confines of his pants. Every step the manhood pushed frantically to escape. He fought back many urges, the urge to groan, the urge to touch himself, and the urge to take off his clothes and mount the piece of man meat. ‘Naruto!’   
‘Hang in there Sasuke, we are almost there.’ Kakashi thought, but he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He had to be on alert in case more assassins came. His hole was itching to be filled to.   
-x-  
Once at Tazuna’s village his family graciously allowed them to stay there. It was for the best, they needed time to prepare. The group stood in the family’s living room. Tsunami was very thankful for having her father returned to her safely. Inari was skulking in the wings, listening in.   
“From what I know about Gato, he’s a shipping magnate and founder of the Gato company. That’s only on the surface, in the shadows he’s known as a drug trafficker, and has his hands in various smuggling rings. A troublesome foe, as he uses his business to build his reputation and shady deeds to get extra funds to pay off anyone, or hire services of strong ninja or thugs.”   
“How do we take on someone like that?” Sakura asks.   
“Gato knows how to cover his tracks, though his name is spoken in the underground. This is far more than a simple protection mission, even if we stop Zabuza and his accomplice Gato will just hire more ninjas.” Kakashi sighed. “One problem at a time, we must handle Zabuza and his accomplice first, we will have to worry about Gato after.”   
“Hey, where is Naruto and Sasuke?” Sakura looked around finding the two missing.   
“If your talking about those two guys who were with you they went upstairs, probably pissing themselves of fear.” Inari says.   
“Inari!” his mother scolded. He huffed and walked away.   
“What’s with them, we need to strategize big time, this is bigger than a simple escort mission.”   
Kakashi blushed behind his mask, knowing exactly what was going on. “I’ll fill them in later, let’s rest for today and pick up on training once we’ve fully rested.”   
Upstairs….  
The boys were in the bathroom yes, but behind a sound proofing jutsu. Sasuke’s pants were around his ankles, his cock bouncing with every thrust. “Naru ahh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!”   
“Sasuke!” he was fucking Sasuke a bit harder than usual, not that the raven was complaining. He gripped Sasuke’s hips tight, driving his massive cock in fast. The boy’s pale ass was a flushed red from the powerful thrusts.   
‘The kid is really going to town on the Uchiha brat, not surprising the divine rod forges a bond with Naruto whoever he mates with, to have his partner taken away at such a critical time, he’s probably going stir crazy.’ Kyuubi thought. ‘I was gonna bide my time, but he needs my help now.’   
He fucked Sasuke to one orgasm, the boy trembling and moaning as his orgasm splattered over the ground. Giving him an anal orgasm, Naruto let his hands move, slipping under his shirt to tease his nipples. “Ohhh yes yes yes!”   
His dick was bouncing like an excited puppy. Having just cum it didn’t take long for him to achieve another mind blowing orgasm. Naruto follows suit, his climax hitting and he pumps Sasuke full of cum.   
The boy was drooling, shaking as he was filled past the limit with semen, his belly growing from the excess. The two fall back, Sasuke resting in Naruto’s lap. “Hey, Sasuke...Am I a good mate?” Sasuke is surprised by the question.  
He takes Naruto’s hand and holds it tight, giving a gentle nod, his voice hoarse from all his moaning. The blonde rests his head against Sasuke’s shoulder, tears dripping down. “Thank you.” they cleaned up, dressed before returning to the others.   
Kakashi does fill them in later, the boys were sharing a guest bedroom, meanwhile Sakura was staying in Tsunami’s room. So as Kakashi filled them in on the plan, he did it bare ass naked riding the blonde’s huge cock.   
“So we will be starting advanced chakra training tomorrow.” he says, his hard dick slapping the blonde’s stomach as he rode him wildly. Kakashi drooled, his stomach bulging from the blonde’s mighty rod.   
His climax hits, and he blows his load all over the blonde’s chest and abs. “Naruto-kun, I have to ask what will you do if you have to fight Zabuza?” the blonde frowned and turned away. “I’m not trying to upset you, you didn’t know he was an enemy but this could be dangerous.”   
“I know, but when I was with him, I got this strange sense he needed me to fuck him. I got similar feelings when I fucked everyone else, even you sensei.” he planted his feet firmly and began fucking Kakashi anew. “I know, it must sound weird but I want to be able to save him if possible.”  
The conversation ended as Kakashi’s toes curled, his body trembling in pleasure. He didn’t stand a chance, not with the his sweet spot getting pounded. It wasn’t long before he came again, and Naruto came deep inside him.   
Kakashi joined Sasuke in the big cum filled belly club, each of them snuggled up to Naruto who had his hands behind his head. ‘What am I gonna do?’ his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a broken sleep.   
In his mind there were no dreams he was pulled into his very soul, the shared room he shared with Kyuubi. “Hey there kid...”   
-x-  
Kyuubi and Naruto had a long overdue talk. The blonde knew he was inside thanks to Mizuki. Yet he didn’t believe all the things that happened to him were Kyuubi’s fault. Those with power were feared, it was natural, it was important using that power for right no matter what.   
So when Kyuubi offered to help him get stronger, the blonde agreed to it. “Thank you Kyuubi-sensei!” the fox blushed at his words.   
“Let’s get started.” The bijuu having lived since the first sage, he had plenty of knowledge on ninjutsu.   
-x- Meanwhile-x-  
Gato was not pleased with Zabuza’s failure. The male was currently bedridden, one hand holding down his cock, the other holding a kunai as Gato and his men were in the room. “I didn’t pay for failure,” he reaches for Zabuza only for Haku to get in the way.   
“I will complete my mission.” he says fixing Gato with a glare.   
“Tch,” Haku releases him and he leaves. Once alone Zabuza let’s his hard on snap to attention.   
“Zabuza-sama,” Haku stares as his teacher pumps himself, his pre overflowing like crazy. “Allow me to assist you.” The male looks at Haku and down to his aching cock. He releases himself, and Haku gets naked. His body is thin and petite, his skin flawless, the boy could have been mistaken for woman except having a fat 7 inch dick.   
He climbs onto Zabuza’s naked body, kissing his chest, as he plays with his ass. The tight little hole has been well trained, he was able to slip in two fingers at once. Preping himself, was simple enough, so he used his free hand to tease Zabuza’s left nipple, and started licking the right.   
Zabuza groans, his cock twitching. Haku knows how to pleasure this man, he’s been warming his bed for years now. He continued to tease his chest, making quick work of prep. Once he was ready he straddled Zabuza’s hips, feeling his length slide between his cheeks.   
He braces himself on the man’s pecs, rising so the tip was aimed at his hole. “Zabuza-sama!” he moans as he sinks down onto his cock. His body fit the cock like a glove, his inner walls hugging every inch.   
In a few minutes he started riding the beast of a man, hands wondering over his muscles. ‘So big, so strong,’ he thought. He rode him, hard and fast, his 7 incher bobbing to and fro. As he felt pleasure, he thought Zabuza was with him.   
He played with the man’s nipples as he bounced faster and faster, his inner walls tightening in pleasure. He loved being filled like this, and in the back of his mind he hoped things could go back to normal.   
As his orgasm neared, he gazed down at Zabuza, his eyes burning, cheeks flushed. ‘He must be close.’ Haku usually came first, and in his orgasm his inner walls usually milked his master to completion.   
His climax came and he moaned, blowing his load all over Zabuza’s abs and pecs. His channel tightened in his release, he expected to feel the twitching followed by the thick man milk pouring into him. It did not...   
“Haku...more...” That was a surprise.   
“Yes sir,” he moved, a bit more shakily. It was so intense moving after orgasm, his body was still sensitive from orgasm. It wasn’t long before he felt Zabuza’s hands on his hips, and he took control, working him over his shaft. “Ahh Zabuza-sama! Ah I...Ahhhhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!”   
With his over sensitive body, it wasn’t long that he found himself on the edge of orgasm again. “Za...buza...sama...ah I can’t...hold back...I’m cumming again!” he arched his back, as he came again.   
Despite another climax, his inner walls hugged Zabuza like a vice, no luck he still couldn’t cum. Even as Haku’s body spasmed, trying to milk him of his seed he couldn’t, there was something missing.   
He fucked Haku until the boy passed out from the overwhelming pleasure. Five orgasms swallowed the boy’s consciousness, he’d never known his master to be so wild. By the third orgasm his mind was a total blank, washed away by the pleasure. Haku had no idea the suffering Zabuza was in, as he fucked Haku’s hole, his own entrance was twitching like crazy, his channel itching to be filled.   
His cock remained painfully hard, his chakra being drained to sustain its arousal. It was maddening the need to cum. ‘What did that kid do to me?’ he thought. ‘No I took his cock myself, I chose it, wanted it, needed it!’  
He pulled Haku off, the boy’s insides were drenched with his pre. He was set aside and Zabuza spread his own legs. Reaching down, he probed his twitching entrance with his finger. It wasn’t enough to satisfy him completely, but it felt so good. His inner walls, hugging his finger tight, “Ohhhh!” rocking his finger in and out, pleasure rips through him. Pumping his drenched cock and some prostate rubbing helped him get off once, not enough to fully satisfy his aching dick, but it was enough to allow his rest.   
His dreams were filled of the blonde, taking him in various positions.   
-x-   
The next day the training began, Kakashi was having them do the chakra control training of climbing trees. Kyuubi analyzed each of them. ‘That Sakura girl, has good chakra control, she’d make a good medic, but unless she trains harder she wont make it as a ninja. The Uchiha has powerful chakra but little control.’ Naruto’s chakra was no longer being used to suppress Kyuubi, so he was able to surpass even Sakura.   
Sakura ran out of chakra, and retired but Naruto and Sasuke kept going. Sasuke stared as Naruto continued to get higher and higher. “Hey Naruto, how did you get so good at chakra control.”   
“I’ll show you, take off your clothes.” Sasuke blushed, but obeyed. “Just because I have a big cock doesn’t mean I can rely on it, so I’ve started training to improve and add skills.” chakra coated hands came around and began toying with Sasuke’s nipples.   
“Oh my gawd!” Sasuke bucked, his cock bouncing as his body shook in pleasure. “Naru...ahhhh!” It felt hot, the chakra digits made his skin tingle, and as he flicked his nips, pushing and rubbing it drove Sasuke mad. “Oh gawd, oh fuck, Naruto!”   
‘You were right Kyuubi this is fun!’ Naruto spoke to Kyuubi through a mental link. Kyuubi had given him a crash course in chakra control while he slept.   
Sasuke came, just from having his nipples played with, the chakra amplifying the effects ten fold. His semen splattered the tree before him, rope after rope of thick manly cum.   
Despite the orgasm he was still rock hard. “Amazing isn’t it?” He nodded, they sat down, and Naruto brought his feet around, sandals tossed aside.   
The Uchiha shivered, feeling the blonde’s feet caress his dick. They rubbed and pressed his penis, toes caressing his hard flesh. “You are being to forceful, you need to slow down, keep control.” The boy moaned and groaned, his head rolling back.   
Naruto applied similar chakra to the soles of his feet, and Sasuke cried out, cumming all over himself. “Don’t fall asleep Sasuke, we have lots more training to do...” the boy looked so hot covered in cum.   
The blonde gave Sasuke a goal, if he could reach the top of the tree, he could take his cock as much as he wants. Each time he overloaded his steps he would get to be Naruto’s guinea pig for his new techniques.   
Either way Sasuke was in for a long training session.   
End   
Next Time on Uzumaki Size...Orgy on the Bridge : Haku’s Stand


	6. Haku's Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto 16 inches  
Kakashi 10 inches  
Zabuza 10 Inches  
Haku 7 Inches  
Asuma 9 inches  
Sasuke 9.5 inches  
Kiba 9 inches  
Shino 8 inches  
Chouji 5 inches  
Shikamaru 6 inches  
Naruto finds a way to save Zabuza and Haku. Haku learns and accepts a new side of himself. Tier 3  
Chap 6 Orgy on the Bridge: Haku’s Stand  
Haku was at his wits end. All of his training, all of his skills seemed to vanish completely. Zabuza had been hard for days, the chakra burn was intense. He’d sucked the man’s dick, ridden him till he passed out, sucked his balls, teased his nips, even given the man a near full body tongue bath; licking his neck, his pits, his abs, his legs, and his feet to name a few places.   
He loved pleasing his master, he thought he was pleasing him to, waking up feeling his insides wet, but it was only pre. ‘Maybe some herbs will help him.’ he got up from their shared bed, Zabuza was taking a shower. He peeked in, and blushed at the sight.   
Zabuza was fingering himself. Arching his back under the hot shower spray he panted and groaned, cock pulsing in need. Playing with his ass was the only thing lately that helped get him off. His master was so sexy, water running down his chiseled form. He had never seen his master touch himself like this. “Ah ah ah ah Master!” he moaned, working his hole faster and faster. His cock was loving it, twitching in delight each time he hit a special spot inside.   
‘Master?’ Haku thinks. ‘What did that leaf ninja do to you?’ his hands balled into fists. ‘If I see him, I’ll kill him maybe that will break the spell over you.’ he thinks. Covering himself he leaves to collect herbs.   
“Ohhhh!” Zabuza arched his back, his climax hitting and quickly getting washed away. “It’s not enough...Haku...Haku!” he leaves the shower not bothering to put anything on. His still hard cock bobbing as he walked. His hole was still aching, still needing, it spasmed and twitched opening and closing. “Where is that boy?!” he snapped.   
He made it to the bed, and laid out humping the sheets trying to get some relief. He thrusts three fingers into his, his cock twitching and weeping pre. ‘Where did he go!?’ he thinks, lust quickly clouding his mind. He humped the sheets, the friction to his cock and balls aiding in his need. ‘Where is my master?’   
-x-   
Naruto and Sasuke had spent most of the night training. Their skills had become quite impressive. Naruto’s abundant chakra allowing him to last much longer than Sasuke, but he was getting better and better, his stamina improving to. Still after hours of training, and hours of being on Naruto’s cock he soon became spent. So the raven turned in first his belly swollen with cum. The Uchiha looked 7 months pregnant, Naruto gave him a peck on the cheek and helped him dress. Sasuke went back to the house, cum running down his legs. ‘Maybe I went to wild on him, I came in him a lot.’ The blonde wasn’t worried though, he knew Kakashi would handle it.   
Boy did he…  
“Ahhh Kakashi-sensei!” he moaned. Sasuke was sitting on Kakshi’s face, his plump ass had a fine seat. His 9.5 incher twitching as his sensei rimmed him. Kakashi had his tongue deep in Sasuke’s ass, slurping and sucking their master’s cum out of his ass.   
The youngest Uchiha shuddered, body shaking as he was cleaned out in the best way. Kakashi was just having as much fun his fat cock twitching in delight as he had a healthy helping of cum. He fondled the boy’s plump ass, as his tongue worked to get his treat. “Mmmmhhhmm gulp gulp!”  
His hands roamed up to Sasuke’s belly and gave it a squeeze. Sasuke gasped as the cum rushed out, and Kakashi drank it down. The boy’s manhole was twitching in delight, his inner walls helping. Kakashi wasn’t that greedy either, he knew Sasuke’s chakra system would break down the rest in time.  
Sasuke moaned as his dick twitched in a dry orgasm. His balls had nothing left to give. Kakashi’s did though, drinking his master’s cum helped push him over the edge, his cum erupting all over himself and Sasuke. The older nin finished up with Sasuke’s hole, licking his lips. He used some of his chakra to seal Sasuke’s hole up, helping keep the rest of the cum inside.   
The raven passed out into bliss filled sleep, Kakashi finished the clean up and joined him in rest.   
Meanwhile…  
Naruto had continued training till dawn. ‘I better clean up, before taking a nap.’ he sat his clothes by a nearby lake. He dove in and took a little swim. He sighed happily, it was so freeing, he thought his massive piece was nothing but trouble, but it’s been great letting it hang out.   
He got out of the water, his body glistening in the morning sun. ‘Man I’m beat I’m gonna kick back right here.’ he laid out, bathing in the sun. His sun kissed skin glistened, as the warm rays licked his muscled form. “Mmmm!” he stretched out. ‘I’ll catch a few winks then head back.’ In a few minutes he was in dream land, ready for more lessons with Kyuubi.   
Little did the blonde know, as he sunbathed someone was nearby picking herbs. When he noticed a strange pulse of chakra. He followed it, and found the sleeping blonde, bathing naked in the sun. ‘It’s him!’ He grabbed one of his needles and approached the naked blonde.   
He stared at the boy’s face. ‘How could someone like this corrupt Zabuza-sama?’ his hand tightened around the needle. ‘He’s completely defenseless.’ His eyes roamed over the blonde’s lean tan body. ‘He’s not bad looking I suppose, but...’ He froze spotting the blonde’s mighty piece. ‘Oh my!’   
Haku dropped the needle, feeling heat wash through him. ‘He’s even bigger than Zabuza-sama!’ his manhole twitched. His cock rose to full mass, rubbing against the confines of his clothes. ‘What is this feeling? I feel so...I feel so...hot!’ Haku began pulling off his kimono, eyes staying on the boy’s penis.   
Clothe pools around his feet and he steps out of it. His nipples were nice and perky, arousal pumping through his veins. The twitching cock pulsing in desire. He climbs onto Naruto, pre dripping onto the blonde’s chest. ‘This cock pleasured Zabuza-sama,’ he got in close the manly musk making him shiver. ‘He smells so good!’   
The smell went straight to his cock, his back arched in pleasure. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning too loud. He picked up the blonde’s dick. ‘So heavy?’ he stroked it, and the tool perked up. The blonde moaned but didn’t wake up.   
Kyuubi sensed Haku but could smell his lust, so kept Naruto focused on training. Naruto’s cock rose to full mass and Haku gulped. ‘So big!’ he caressed the length from base to tip. ‘This was inside Zabuza-sama!’ he was both impressed and jealous.   
It towered over him like it was a great beast, so Haku showed his lust and started worshiping the massive man meat. Hands, lips, and tongue brushed over the massive dick. The taste was electrifying, his lips moved higher and higher, till he reached the head. He swirled the wet muscle round and round before flicking the slit.   
Naruto’s pre washed into his mouth. Haku’s eyes widened as his body rocked in orgasm, it was dry but he was feeling super tingly. ‘This is so good!’ his heart was racing, every lick flared his desire. He used his skills to please the blonde’s massive dick. He kissed along the side, and licked up the other, before wrapping his lips around the head. “Mmmhhhmmm!” he moans.  
Both hands pumped his length as he sucked his head like a lollipop. ‘I can’t resist, I want his cum!’ He doubled his efforts trying to get the blonde nin to cum. Kyuubi could feel the pleasure, so he decided to wake Naruto up.   
The blonde groaned, and bucked his hips. His eyes slowly opened, and his face heated up, as he got an eyeful of Haku’s ass. His cheeks spread and his tight little hole twitched in delight. Haku was humping Naruto’s chest, rubbing his cock and balls against him. ‘This guy is really into it!’ Naruto thinks.   
He brings his hands up and cups Haku’s plump ass. Haku was so into sucking Naruto’s dick he didn’t realize the blonde was awake. He leans forward, and kisses Haku’s hole. “Ahhh!” the raven cries out. Naruto’s tongue was wonderful, flicking his hole, and pushing inside. He went back to sucking on the tip, his trembling as Naruto’s tongue thrust in and out.   
“Mmm mmm mmm mmmhhhmmm!” Haku moans around the blonde’s dick. ‘So good, so good, I can’t hold back I’m cumming!’ his balls tighten, and his dick swells as he cums all over the blonde’s chest and abs. Naruto follows suit, his balls lurch, and his cock swells and thick cum surges through his pipe.   
Cum hits Haku’s tongue and floods his mouth. The taste of the blonde’s cum lit his brain up like a festival. His eyes rolled up, and he cums again. Cum escapes his mouth and runs down his chin, he snaps out of his euphoria and starts swallowing the hefty load of the blonde.   
Even after the powerful orgasm, Naruto was still hard and wanting. Naruto slipped out from under Haku, and the boy rolled over, basking in pleasure. ‘Kyuubi who is this guy?’   
‘He’s the one who escaped with Zabuza.’ Naruto’s eyes narrowed. ‘Easy, he responded to your divine rod, he needs you.’ The blonde takes a deep breath. He sees the boy twitching in pleasure, his hole wet and spasming, his dick weeping, his body flushed with lust. Naruto blushed, ‘He does look quite cute. Plus he can help...’ Naruto thinks.  
He moves over to Haku and the boy shudders. “Please!” his hips rock, his body feeling so hot. He felt empty, needing to be filled. “I got you!” Naruto slips between his legs, the tip of his cock knocking at his entrance.   
Haku shudders, feeling his chakra get drawn to his hole like like lightning. Naruto thrust in and Haku moaned in bliss. ‘So big!’ his ass was stretched wide. Toes curling in pleasure, body shaking. “Ohhh!” Naruto smirked, Haku’s arms went around his neck.   
He clung to the blonde, like he was the only thing tethering him to reality. Inch after glorious inch stuffed his hole, he reached past Zabuza’s limit and he came. He cums between their bodies, and even as his hole tightens Naruto ventures deeper.   
Once he was buried balls deep inside Haku shuddered and gasped. ‘So deep!’ Naruto’s hefty balls resting against his fine ass, stomach bulging from the massive size. ‘So full!’ his dick twitched in another orgasm. The blonde’s musk overtook him, he seemed to be swallowed up by the manly aroma. ‘So this is what Zabuza-sama felt!’   
Naruto began to move, pulling out till only the tip remained, the emptiness all but consumed him. He whined at the loss and tried to push back against him. Kyuubi chuckled. ‘Zabuza trained him well.’   
The blonde thrust back in, and all was right in the world, fullness and friction. Naruto’s thrusts were long and hard, letting Haku feel every inch and Naruto’s strength. His hefty balls smacked Haku’s ass, the action sending a ripple through Haku, making his cock twitch and his hole tighten.   
Another orgasm rocks through the male. His sweet spot didn’t stand a chance, and Naruto kept up a steady pace. “Here it comes!” Naruto moans, his balls lurch and his cock swells. Fresh manly cum pumps into Haku, and the feeling sends him over the edge again.  
Even with two orgasms, it didn’t compare to the massive load Naruto pumped inside him. His belly inflated, swelling with the massive rush of seed. Naruto sighs in bliss, he was really getting into this feeling.   
Haku didn’t realize he had closed his eyes, he was soaring, high on the pleasure. It was familiar yet different. His eyes opened when he felt a hand on his cheek. “Tell me your name.” Naruto says, the boy stares into his blue eyes. “Haku, my name is Haku,” the boy panted. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!” he leans down and captures his lips. Haku moaned into the kiss, and happily kissed back. ‘My heart is racing so fast, I feel so hot and I want more.’ he began to shed tears. ‘I took Zabuza-sama from this...’ Despite this pleasure his feelings for Zabuza had not changed.   
Naruto broke the kiss, and wiped away his tears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, all this time I was so angry at you, I thought you corrupted Zabuza-sama.”   
“You love him very much don’t you?” Haku nods. “You’ve pleased him before haven’t you?” again Haku nods. “You know what he needs now don’t you?”   
“Yes you,” he says. “He needs you!” Naruto shakes his head. “No he needs us.” Naruto reaches between them and grabs Haku’s cock and the boy moans. “You want to continue pleasing him yes?”   
“Ohh yes!” he moans. The seal on Naruto’s belly appears and Kyuubi’s chakra begins to surge through him. “You know what he needs now yes?” Haku groans. “If we work together we can help Zabuza.” he leans in close and whispers his plan into Haku’s ear.   
As he did, Kyuubi’s chakra leaks out and markings form at the base of Haku’s dick. ‘So pretty, so lovely, such a sweet little one.’ Kyuubi purred. Blue eyes turned red. “It’s time for a proper lesson.”   
~6 Hours Later~   
Haku returned to the base, stomach swollen so much he looked 9 months pregnant, and he had cum running down his legs. He made it to Zabuza’s room. “Haku where have you...” the smell of cum hit his nose and he froze. The man rolled over, hard cock snapping up into the air. “I have a message for you, but first I brought you some medicine.” he strips off his kimono once more and walks over to the bed. Zabuza gulped, licking his lips, his dick twitching like an excited puppy.   
He sits on Zabuza’s face, and offers him his much needed medicine. Zabuza kisses Haku’s hole lapping at the cum escaping from his hole. “Mmmhhhmm!” his hips jerked and his cock came, firing rope after rope of cum.   
The orgasm didn’t stop Zabuza from taking his medicine, his tongue thrusts into his ass. He drinks the fresh warm man milk from his student’s tight ass, gulping down every drop like a parched man in the dessert that just found water. Haku moaned, his body tingling, he was getting the rimjob of his life.   
He watched as Zabuza’s cock twitched and bob in orgasm. He brings one of his feet down and caresses the mighty rod, squeezing the head with his toes as another orgasm hits. Cum splattered his feet, and Haku couldn’t help but chuckle, wiggling his toes in the fresh baby batter.   
‘Ohh master Zabuza is sucking my ass!’ he shudders, he could already feel his belly start to shrink. His master’s dick finally went soft the first time in days, a steady stream of cum leaking from the man meat.   
Zabuza gropes his ass, tongue wiggling in his hole to lap up every drop. ‘This is master’s cum, so good!’ His heart fluttered, and his body relaxed. He stopped once Haku looked 3 months pregnant. The boy pulled off his face. “So you met him...”   
“Yes, he’s amazing. He took me Zabuza-sama and it felt so good.” A hand ran down his chest, over his swollen belly to his cock. There Zabuza saw a seal coiling around the base. “He has a plan, he wants to help us.” He runs a hand over Zabuza’s muscled form.   
“You trained me to be a great sub Zabuza-sama but that’s not what you needed was it.” he pinched one of Zabuza’s perky nipples. The man groaned. “Haku?”  
“Naruto-sama showed me the light, what you truly needed, and if his plan is going to work you are gonna need your strength.” Haku’s hand caresses the seal and it glows a brilliant red. “I swore my body to Naruto-sama, and he gave me what I needed to please you again.” He was smiling.   
Zabuza’s jaw dropped as Haku’s cock began to grow. Naruto’s insight into the Akimichi clan, plus fueled by Kyuubi’s chakra. From 7 to 14, Haku’s cock grew, it bobbed in the air as it reached full mass. Haku sighed once the transformation was complete. “It’s not as big as master’s but it’ll help scratch that itch won’t it Zabuza-sama?”   
The man gulped and licked his lips. Haku moved between his spread legs. “You are so strong Zabuza-sama, you’ll need your strength to enact the plan.” his hands caressed his thick manly legs, fondling the tight muscle. His cock lined up with his wanting hole, the head rubbed his entrance and got a groan from the man.   
He lifts Zabuza’s hips, causing his cock to lay over his stomach and shoot cum all over his face, neck, and pecs. Haku thrusts in and Zabuza howls in pleasure. “Zabuza-sama your ass is so tight!”   
The man merely bit his lip, trembling in pleasure. “So this is what topping feels like, this is amazing.” he pushes deeper and deeper, and Zabuza fists the sheets. His cock twitches as an orgasm rocks through him. “Does it feel good Zabuza-sama?” he asks, just as his cock nudged his sweet spot.   
“Yes!” he moans.   
“I’m gonna cum inside you from now on.” Haku purrs, he feels Zabuza tighten around him at that. He soon sits balls deep inside him. “Ohh so this is what being balls deep inside someone feels like!”   
The beautiful boy looks down at the cum covered man, the man who’d bent him over so many times and fucked to oblivion. He smirks. “I must say, I’m liking this side of you.” He loved seeing the bulge his dick made in Zabuza’s belly. “I look forward to seeing more of it!”   
He starts to move and pounds into Zabuza’s tight heat, balls smacking his toned ass. His thrusts were fast, this was all so new, but oh so wonderful. Zabuza looked positively lust drunk, his ass had been craving dick for so long, and his balls were happy to finally get it.   
When Haku finally cums, Zabuza howls his pleasure. His insides tingle as thick cum shoots inside filling him to the brim. “Don’t worry Zabuza-sama, I’ll be taking care of you until we can be reunited with our master.” Haku starts fucking his cum filled hole and Zabuza couldn’t help but grin.   
-x-  
Naruto’s plan was brilliant. Sakura remained at the house to look after Inari and his mother. Naruto created clones, while Sasuke and Kakashi used genjutsu to transform them into copies of them. The battle was staged and epic. Zabuza and Haku were in the wings making sure their jutsu were working perfectly.   
Sure enough Gato showed up with an army, thinking he was so smart, planning to kill the leaf ninja, the bridge builder, and Zabuza and Haku in one swoop. This of course terminated their contract. Gato’s men killed the exhausted clones, and they vanished with a poof. Once the clones were gone, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Haku, and Zabuza appeared fully charged and ready to kick ass.   
Gato and his men didn’t stand a chance. Zabuza killed Gato personally. With the battle won, and the bridge saved it was time to celebrate.   
Zabuza got Naruto’s cock first, he had missed his master’s cock so much. Kakashi, Haku and Sasuke watched the show, stroking their cocks. The two looked so erotic together, and the moans Naruto wrung from him were hawt!  
After their reunion the boys got in on the fun. Zabuza showed off his renewed love of cock and took to riding Kakashi. Haku took his turn on Naruto’s cock, and Sasuke gave Haku a blow job. Sasuke showed off his skills and even Haku had to admit Sasuke was skilled in the art of the cock sucker.   
The next round Zabuza rode both Sasuke and Haku together, taking two cocks at once. He was in hog heaven as Kakashi fed him his cock, Naruto fucked Kakashi from behind. The boys were sweaty, flushed, covered and sum filled with cum. After Kakashi was bred, Haku showed his cock sucking skills and began sucking the copy nin’s fine dick. Naruto switched to fucking Sasuke, but other than that Sasuke and Haku continued to pound Zabuza’s tight ass.   
This is how Sakura found them. “What the hell is going on!” she gasped.   
-x-  
Naruto had set things in motion. He had Kakashi send word to the Third Hokage about his plan and the old man was having a headache. ‘This boy may be the death of me!’ he rubbed his temples. He had to contact the Mizukage, and inform her that Zabuza and his protege would be taken off the bingo book, and they would be joining the Leaf Ninja.   
To say she was pissed was an understatement. Her hands were tied though, as the Third invoked the mating law, Naruto taking the two as his mates making them apart of the Uzumaki Clan. The two would have seals placed on them so they could never spill secrets of the mist village. As an added bonus Zabuza agreed to return one of the swords of the mist village.  
The Mizukage took the deal, Zabuza was a black spot from their time as the bloody mist, if he couldn’t spill their secrets and they get back one of the mist village treasures it was a win win. Still she was curious who could tame and claim the demon of the mist.   
End


	7. Sakura Knows! The Path of the Pink Flower is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Uzumaki Size 7  
Tier 3  
-x-  
Naruto 16 inches  
Kakashi 10 inches  
Zabuza 10 Inches  
Haku 7 Inches  
Asuma 9 inches  
Sasuke 9.5 inches  
Kiba 9 inches  
Shino 8 inches  
Chouji 5 inches  
Shikamaru 6 inches  
Chap 7 Sakura Knows! The Path of the Pink Flower is…  
They were busted, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke…Zabuza and Haku had no idea what was going on. The pink haired girl who is apart of Team 7 was losing her mind. Her face was red and she was pointing at them, body shaking. “What the hell is going on here!?” She shouts.  
Sasuke…”her” Sasuke was being fucked by Naruto. Not only that he was fucking someone who was their enemy, but he was clearly fucking another guy. He was fucking Zabuza, along with someone who she thought was a girl at first, but his thrusting hips showed he clearly had a cock. Kakashi had his dick in the pretty boy’s mouth. It didn’t take long for her to realize these two were their enemies from before, but if they were enemies why were they having sex? Why was Sasuke having sex with a guy? Why was Kakashi getting his cock sucked by a guy? Why were they sleeping with the enemy? Why was Naruto on top? ‘Why is this so hawt?’ was the biggest question that overwhelmed all the others.  
Naruto gasped. “Sakura!” Not even Naruto could stop the events. One orgasm after the next, Kakashi came into Haku’s mouth, Zabuza came all over himself, Haku and Sasuke came inside Zabuza. Naruto was in the middle of pulling out, to confront Sakura when Sasuke’s hole tightened around him.  
He came his semen pumping into Sasuke’s ass, making the raven moan. He shifted causing Naruto’s massive piece to slip out of him. The blonde’s cum kept coming, the think ropes covered the males, painting their toned bodies in white.  
The males moaned as their master’s seed marked them inside and out. The group reveled in pleasure, their cocks twitching as they came again. Naruto blushed as the males writhed in orgasm and bliss. He turned to Sakura. “I uh…I can explain…”  
Sakura wasn’t listening, the pink haired girl had passed out from a massive nosebleed. “Ehh?” Naruto sweat dropped.  
The boys were not concerned about this at all, they were like wild dogs, Kiba would be proud. They were taking turns licking each other’s bodies, lapping up Naruto’s cum off each other’s bodies.  
Zabuza was pinned down first, Haku, Sasuke, and Kakashi were going to town, licking him here there and everywhere. Haku focused on his legs, Sasuke his abs, and Kakashi his chest. Not an inch was sparred, once the tongue bath had cleaned Zabuza of cum, he turned the tables. Pinning Kakashi to the ground they went after him next.  
Sasuke and Haku focused on the man’s nipples, while Zabuza licked Kakashi’s crotch clean. Once he was clean it was Sasuke’s turn, Zabuza and Kakashi licked his smooth cum splattered pits, while Haku rimmed him, going as to lick Sasuke’s pale cum splattered cheeks. Haku was last but not least, His smooth flawless skin was dripping in cum, and the boys were hungry.  
-x-  
When Sakura came to…  
‘Oh man I had such a crazy dream, what a crazy dream as if Sasuke-kun would be having sex with a guy. I gotta cut back on the yaoi fan books, I mean why would I dream of Kakashi-sensei having sex with an enemy.’ She thinks and rubs her eyes.  
What lay before her was a 5 man orgy in process. Naruto was sitting, with Sasuke and Haku between his legs, the two were worshiping Naruto’s massive dick. Kakashi and Zabuza knelt on the outside, lips and tongues working the length. Naruto was so large they didn’t need to take turns, they each had their own 4 inches to play with.  
“Hehe, Morning Sakura.” He blushed, rubbing the back of his head.  
“Naruto! WHAT THE FUCK!?” She screamed. “Sasuke-kun why are you sucking Naruto’s dick?”  
Sasuke was gonna ignore her, but Naruto tapped him. “Because I like dick, Sakura.” He says, and goes back to licking Naruto’s length.  
“But Sasuke, what about us? What about your clan?” Sasuke ignored her.  
“Sakura, Sasuke likes guys, he likes having sex with me and other guys.” Sasuke kisses Naruto’s length. “But I love you the best.” he says, and goes back to licking. The blonde shivers.  
“Shut up!” She snaps. “You must have done something to him! With that freaky huge dick of yours!” The words pierced Naruto’s heart.  
“Is my dick freaky…?” he says sadly. ‘Don’t listen to her, you are at the natural size for an Uzumaki your age. She’s just speaking out of anger and jealousy.’ Kyuubi tells him. The other boys sure weren’t complaining.  
“Sakura that’s enough, apologize to Naruto this instant!” Kakashi snapped.  
“No! You are all under his spell to!” She snapped.  
“This girl is making me angry.” Haku says, he created senbon out of ice.  
“I’m with him because I want to Sakura.” Sasuke snaps. Naruto explains how his kekkei genkai works, the divine rod of the Uzumaki. It explained so much, Kakashi and Zabuza both loved dick, but while Kakashi embraced it, Zabuza repressed it. They both found happiness being with Naruto.  
Haku, had been taken and trained as a bottom, he thought to appease Zabuza’s desires, but those desires were a front hiding the truth. Naruto helped him find the true path, while satisfying his own need to be fucked. Sasuke…well Sasuke was a chance of fate, but a welcome one. It all started with a rumor, that happened to be very very true.  
Sakura was trembling. “No…I don’t believe this…Sasuke-kun is…Sasuke-kun is…” she was in tears. “All this time, all the disappearing acts, the late night training, you guys were fooling around behind my back!” she cried.  
‘Hey Kyuubi, do you have a way to fix this mess? It’ll be trouble if Sakura hates me for stealing Sasuke, and if word gets back to Konoha it could be a huge mess.’ Kyuubi pondered for a moment.  
‘The only way is to fix her jealousy and quell her anger.’ he says, he did know a way, he whispered his plan into Naruto’s mind. ‘Will that really work?’ Kyuubi nodded. ‘It’s a technique passed down through the bijuu the problem is it can’t be forced, the person must agree to it.’  
“Sasuke, do you hate Sakura?” Naruto asked.  
“Well, no I don’t hate her. I’m not exactly happy with her for insulting you.” he says.  
“So you don’t hate me Sasuke-kun!” Sakura cheered.  
“Sasuke, would you have sex with Sakura?” Naruto asked, making the two blush.  
“I…I can’t…I only like guys.” He says. The girl gasps in shock.  
“Sakura,” she turns to him. “What I’m about to ask you is important. It may sound crazy but please listen to me.” he says.  
“Uh…okay…”  
“Would you give up your maidenhood for Sasuke?” he asked.  
“What?!” she gasped.  
“I have a way of turning you into a guy, but this is no ordinary jutsu. It won’t work unless you choose it. This is no simple illusion either.”  
“What are you talking about is it even possible?” She looked at Haku, as if thinking he was the result of Naruto’s work. “Hey, I was born a boy thank you!”  
“It is possible.” Kakashi confirmed. “It is rare, and the technique is very powerful.” he looks to Naruto. ‘In order to do this he must have a pact with Kyuubi. Such a powerful jutsu would required tailed beast chakra.’  
“Sakura you must know, this technique is permanent, there will be no going back. Everyone around you will remember you as a boy, even your pictures will change. Your memories and mine will be the only ones that shall remain unaffected.”  
“Wow, I’m not sure.” she wanted to be a ninja to impress Sasuke. She competed with Ino for Sasuke, she even grew her hair out cause she heard Sasuke liked girls with long hair. “Why would you help me?” She asked.  
“Because I knew how you felt about Sasuke, and I didn’t want to hurt you.” She felt bad for her words before.  
“Naruto-kun, I’m sorry!” she bows her head. “I’ll do it!”  
“Alright follow me.” Naruto leads Sakura away from the group. Naruto followed the Kyuubi’s instructions, drawing a larger version of his seal on the ground. Sakura was a little nervous, but a part of her was excited.  
“Please remove your clothes, and step into the spiral.” he says, and she blushes. Naruto turns his back to give her privacy. She stripped and stepped into the spiral. He closed his eyes and brought his hands together. Kyuubi summoned his chakra and gave it to Naruto.  
Blue and red chakra swirled together. When Naruto’s eyes opened they were red. He slammed his hands down onto the spiral, and the markings glowed. Sakura kept herself covered as the red and blue chakra met and became a dazzling purple.  
The chakra consumed her and spread out, in ripples across the ninja world. The change was small, normal ninja couldn’t feel it or sense it, but those with bijuu got chills.  
-x-  
Sakura was changed, her soft features became firm and toned, her long hair became a short manly braid, her breasts became solid pecs, her womanhood vanished and in exchange he got a nice pair of balls and an 8.5 inch cock replaced it.  
He gasped. “This is…me now…whoa I have a dick!” he caressed his new features. Pecs, abs, broad shoulders, big dick and hefty balls. “This feels so weird, but my cock is almost as big as Sasuke-kun’s!” he says happily. He also gained a treasure path, he ran his fingers through his manly hair.  
“Naruto this is amazing…this is whoa…” Sakura stares at Naruto’s cock. “Oh wow!” his blood rushes south and his cock rises.  
“Sakura?” Naruto blinks.  
Sakura gulped, licking his lips. His new dick was twitching excitedly, pre already forming at the tip. “This feeling, is this what Sasuke-kun felt?” he asked, he grabbed his dick and started stroking it. “It’s so big, I want to lick it, taste it.”  
He wiggled feeling tingly all over. “Wait you too?” Naruto gasped. The pinkette crawled forward, coming face to face with Naruto’s dick. Naruto’s cock rose to attention, acting like a divining rod pointing right at Sakura.  
‘Of course it didn’t work before because Sakura was a girl. My power only works on males, but I thought Sakura only liked Sasuke.’ he thought wrong.  
“Naruto I feel weird, it’s so intense!” He was leaking pre like crazy. Sakura was pumping his dick, spreading his pre all over his rod. He got in close and personal, Naruto’s heavy musk overwhelming him. “Ohhh, it smells so good!” his knees buckled.  
Sakura started kissing Naruto’s dick, he released his cock and started stroking the blonde’s. With each stroke the musk grew stronger, which made the pink haired boy crave more. The smell sent pleasure right to his dick. “Your dick smells as good as it tastes!” His pupils had become little hearts.  
He moves up the massive piece to the tip, where the pre has just started to flow. Sakura swirls his tongue around the tip, getting closer to the piss slit. Naruto’s pre spills into Sakura’s mouth and…  
“Oh my gawd!” Sakura’s body spasms, and he has his first orgasm as a man. His semen erupts all over the ground. Sakura’s eyes roll up and keeps lapping at the head, coaxing more of the delicious fluid into his mouth. ‘It’s so good!’  
“You want a taste Sakura-kun?” he grins. Sakura was pumping his dick as fast as he could trying to get the main course. “Then open wide, cause here it comes!”  
Naruto channeled his chakra into his cock, his hefty length surged forth as he came. Naruto’s cum hit Sakura like a flood, he kissed his piss slit and swallowed as much cum as he could, the fresh man milk filled his belly.  
As his belly filled, his balls lurched and unloaded his own cum. ‘So good…’ he thinks. Naruto’s cum overwhelms him and he was forced off getting a face full of cum. The blonde’s seed covers him, thick ropes painting his front.  
Sakura couldn’t help but shiver in delight, his cock twitches in a dry orgasm, and his manhole pulses in want. “Naruto…I want you to fuck me!” he says.  
“No worries Sakura-kun, I’ll make you mine and you’ll be apart of the family.” he says, he moves Sakura onto his hands and knees. Sakura’s cock pulsed between his thighs. ‘This is amazing!’  
The blonde spread his cheeks, his manhole twitched under Naruto’s gaze. “Please fill me, make me yours!” he bucked back, his hard cock bobbing at the action. Naruto lines up his cock, and his kekkei genkai took action.  
Once the blonde’s dick kissed his hole it started drawing Sakura’s chakra to his inner walls. “Mmmmm,” Sakura moaned. The blonde pushed in and Sakura’s virginity was claimed. He took the first 8 inches and came hard, blowing his load once more over the ground. “You are so tight Sakura-kun!”  
“Naruto so big!” he moaned. Naruto’s dick plundered him. “Ohhhh!” his toes curled. His ass stretched wide as he was plundered deep. “So deep!” he moaned as his stomach swelled from Naruto’s full size. “So full!” he came again.  
“This is just the beginning, Sakura-kun!” he started to move and Sakura moaned. Naruto’s long strong thrusts reduced Sakura to a panting mess. His own cock slapped his abs, and Naruto’s cock bulge.  
Sakura lost count of how many times he came, his inner walls tightening in pleasure. It merely increased the friction Naruto’s cock made. Naruto stayed off his orgasm, feeling the churning in his balls. “Here it comes, you are mine!”  
Naruto came hard, his dick swelling and his balls lurching, his cum surges forth and fills Sakura’s belly. His stomach swells from the surplus of cum. Sakura drools at the sensation.  
-x-  
The boys return to the others, and Sasuke runs over. “Naruto, Sakura,” he sees they are both naked, cum running down Sakura’s legs, his front splattered with seed. “Is Sakura apart of the family?”  
“He is, say hello.” he pushes Sakura forward.  
The pinkette blushes. Sasuke spins him around and drops to his knees. He spreads his cheeks and sees his wrecked cum stuffed hole. “Mmmm,” Sasuke licked his lips and dives in.  
“Ohh, Sasuke-kun is licking my ass!” the hearts were back. Sasuke thrusts his tongue inside, lapping the cum out of his ass.  
-x-  
Kyuubi chuckles. “Pinky will fit right in.” he gives grins. He was exhausted, Naruto was to despite his confidence. For now they could relax, the harem was growing and getting stronger.  
End


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Uzumaki Size 8  
Sakura turned boy is brought into the family. Things wrap in the land of wave, and it’s about time to return to Konoha. Naruto becoming the hero, getting the bridge named after him.   
Naruto 16 inches  
Kakashi 10 inches  
Zabuza 10 Inches  
Haku 7 Inches  
Asuma 9 inches  
Sasuke 9.5 inches  
Kiba 9 inches  
Shino 8 inches  
Chouji 5 inches  
Shikamaru 6 inches  
Sakura 8.5 inches   
-x-  
With Sakura’s rebirth he needed a new name, nothing too drastic. Kyuubi dubbed him Sakurai. Sakurai was currently losing his mind as he was rimmed by Sasuke. The Uchiha fondled his plump rear as he thrust his tongue deep inside.   
He lapped out Naruto’s cum, he couldn’t get enough. He sucked on the tight hole, slurping up the thick semen. “Ohh he’s sucking my ass!” Sakurai moans.   
“Hehe, Sasuke really loves my cum.” Naruto says, pumping his massive cock at the show.   
“I can see why.” Sakurai moans, crawling forward. He starts pumping Naruto’s shaft, while licking the tip. He swirls his tongue around the head. Sasuke darts his tongue back and forth into the pinkette’s manhole. His hard 8.5 inch dick twitching and throbbing in delight. “Naruto-sama’s cum is delicious.”   
Sakurai wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it like the world’s biggest sucker, his tongue flicking the piss slit. As Naruto’s pre washes down his throat, his cock twitches in delight. “Mmhhmm!” he moans, pumping Naruto’s dick faster to get more of the tasty fluid.   
Naruto runs his fingers through short pink hair. “Sasuke after you finish with my cum, it’s time to make Sakurai’s dream come true, fuck him.” Sasuke pulls back, cum all over his mouth. “Yes Naruto-sama!” he moans and licks his lips.   
He buries his face into Sakurai’s ass, hand slipping between his legs and fondling the boy’s balls. His free hand reaches down and pumps his 9.5 incher, smearing pre all over his shaft. Naruto’s cum in his belly, made Sasuke so hot. He’d gotten a taste for topping, and he wanted to fuck Sakurai as much as he wanted Naruto to fuck him.   
Once all the cum was cleaned up, Sasuke was ready to fuck. He mounted Sakurai, hot dogging his ass for a moment. He squeezed his buns, loving the friction between toned cheeks. Yet, he knew of greater heat lying just inside the boy’s tight channel.   
He lined his cock up and thrust in. Sakurai moaned! ‘Sasuke-kun inside me!’ He’d certainly had bigger dicks inside him, one specifically, and yet Sasuke’s dick felt so good. The raven wasted no time thrusting inside the pinkette, panting and groaning in delight.   
Naruto moaned as he gave into pleasure and came into Sakurai’s mouth. The thick seed rushed down Sakurai’s throat and filled his belly. “Mmm~” Sakurai’s balls lurch and he cums all over the ground.   
His inner walls tighten in his climax. “Ohh fuck!” Sasuke moans, he keeps thrusting into Sakurai’s clenching heat. The friction making it feel like Sasuke’s dick was melting. “I’m cumming!” he moans, his balls lurch and dicks swells, before cumming deep into Sakurai’s ass.   
The pinkette drools, shivering as each spurt hits his insides. His dick twitching in a mini orgasm. Even as Sasuke cums, he keeps thrusting, filling the void he left behind with cum, before stuffing his ass again with cock.   
Naruto walks around cock bobbing as he walks, he takes interest watching Sasuke pound Sakurai’s ass. He continues on behind Sasuke, the tip of his dick kissing Sasuke’s hole. “Ahhh!” The raven moans, stilling inside Sakurai. His chakra is pulled back to his twitching entrance.   
With one thrust he buries his massive length inside Sasuke, the raven’s stomach bulges from the massive size. “Naruto~!” he moans and cums deep inside Sakurai. This sets off a domino effect of Sakurai cumming all over the ground.   
“You like getting filled with cum don’t you Sakurai?” he asks, grinning from ear to ear.   
“Yes, Sasuke’s cum, Master’s cum I love it!” he moans. His body shakes as the last of his orgasm hit the ground. He’s so turned on his cock is still hard and wanting.   
“Good, you’ll be Sasuke’s personal cum slut. I’ll trust you’ll be a good boy and work hard.” Naruto kisses Sasuke’s neck. This was a gift that kept on giving. A gift for Sasuke and a gift for Sakurai.   
“Yes oh yes! I’ll do my best Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama!” Naruto starts moving, driving Sasuke wild, his massive dick pulverized his insides, striking his sweet spot with every pass. His powerful thrusts controlled Sasuke’s movements, fucking him into Sakurai.   
The pinkette moaned and howled, bucking back into Sasuke’s thrusts. His own dick bounced and bobbed slapping his abs. Naruto’s big dick and strong thrusts, brought Sasuke to climax, the raven’s seed making Sakurai cum.   
While Naruto was focused on pleasuring Sasuke, Kyuubi was counting their orgasms. Once the two reached double digits, it was time for the next position. Naruto pulled Sasuke out of Sakurai, and hooking his legs lifting him up so the Uchiha was fully suspended on his dick. “Ohhh fuck!”   
Sasuke’s back arched, cock twitching in delight. The raven was drooling, and Sakurai got to see his master’s dick stretch out his belly. He crawls forward, and starts licking Sasuke’s hole and Naruto’s dick respectively. “Now Sasuke when you are gonna cum I want Sakurai to suck your dick. Your seed is for him to enjoy.”   
“Yes ahh yes!” Sasuke moans.   
Sakurai nods in understanding, sliding down to lap at Naruto’s big balls, before riding back up and sticking his tongue alongside Naruto’s dick in Sasuke’s ass. “Ohh fuck oh ohhh~!” his pre rains down onto Sakurai’s face, from the boy’s bouncing dick.   
The coupling continues between the three, and Sasuke feels his release coming. “Oh fuck cum, gonna cum ah ah ahhhh!” Sakurai acts fast rising up and swallows his tool down, slurping and sucking his shaft. “Ahhh!” Toes curl as he cums into Sakurai’s mouth.   
Sakurai plays with his dick as he drinks Sasuke’s semen. His climax follows seconds later. It’s Naruto’s turn to cum and with a growl he cums into Sasuke’s tight ass. His dick twitches again and he cums again into Sakurai’s mouth. “So good!”   
The pinkette does a great job, not wasting a single drop. His eyes sparkle seeing Sasuke’s belly stuffed with cum. “I trust you know what to do?” Sakurai salutes.   
“Yes sir!” Naruto pulls his finally spent cock. He’s had a long day. He sets Sasuke down, and the raven shivers as his cheeks are spread. “Wow!” Sakurai eyes his wrecked hole, cum leaking out. He licks up the semen to his hole and proceeds to rim Sasuke.   
Naruto walks off, the muffled moans, as Haruno rims Sasuke, and Sasuke’s soft whimpers and moans echoing to him. ‘That was beautiful kid.’ the halls were flooded with Kyuubi’s semen. ‘Your family is growing.’   
“Perverted fox,” he sighs, but the grin on his face gave him away. He was happy. Zabuza was home, Haku and Sakurai joined the family. The pieces were falling into place.   
Tales of Gato’s death, and the fall of his empire came as quite a surprise. The local villagers were free, their hero was Naruto Uzumaki. So the bridge builder planned to name the bridge, The Great Naruto Bridge.   
Kakashi found him passed out beneath a tree. He lifted up the boy and brought him back to their lodgings for a well deserved rest. The Copy Nin, began packing up their supplies as they readied to return to Konoha.   
As Naruto rested a great change happened within him that not even the Kyuubi could have predicted. The divine rod of the Uzumaki had grown, another inch down.   
Kakashi gasped feeling his manhole tighten and his cock lurch in delight. Zabuza and Haku who were assisting in the move dropped to their knees as pleasure shot through them like electricity. Sasuke and Sakurai were walking back to the lodgings when they to were dropped by an overwhelming pleasure.   
Back in Konoha…  
Kiba was clawing at the bed, humping the air as the need to be filled burned inside him. Shino was resting but was jolted awake by liquid pleasure coursing through his veins. Shikamaru and Chouji were sleeping and they didn’t even get the chance to awaken, they came hard soaking the sheets of their bed. Asuma had the worst of it, as he was currently enjoying one of the clones Naruto had left them with.   
The clone moaned as his cock suddenly expanded and shot forward filling Asuma with another inch. The clone couldn’t handle the change and poofed, leaving Asuma’s hole wide and gaping! He whined shaking his beefy ass in need.   
The strange wave of pleasures eventually stopped. It lasted only for 17 seconds but felt like an eternity. None of them knew what had happened.  
Naruto didn’t notice the extra inch to his dick, as he slipped the behemoth back into his sealing underwear. They say their farewells and head back to the village, with a successful B ranked mission under their belt.   
They gave their report and introduced the two newest members to the Uzumaki Family. As well as asking for a document for Sakurai’s family to let him move to the Uzumaki estate. “You really cause me a quite a bit of trouble!” Sarutobi groans, he starts filling out the paperwork. The blonde blushes and chuckles. “Sorry old man,” he says.   
Sarutobi bangs his hand on the desk. “Then act like it!” he snaps, muttering about Uzumaki’s and their hormones. He rubs his temples. “Sakurai, Sasuke you are dismissed, good job on your mission.” the two bow, and head out. Sakurai taking the document to give to his parents.   
The pinkette heads home to pack and move into the Uzumaki estate. He looked at his pictures, smiling as they had all changed with him. His parents were shocked he was moving into the Uzumaki estate. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino having finished the paperwork to. The other clans could fight it if they wanted to, but their boys were so happy they didn’t have the heart. Asuma helped smooth things over with Shikamaru and Chouji’s families and Kakashi had done the same with Kiba and Shino.   
His parents hug him. “Sakurai are you sure about this?”   
“Yes trust me, this is the best thing that could happen to me.” he says and heads off. He meets up with Sasuke, who leads him to the Uzumaki estate.   
Back in the Hokage’s office…  
“Do you Haku take Naruto Uzumaki as your loving husband and master?”   
“I do!” He says. Zabuza stands behind him with a proud smile on his face. Kakashi standing behind Naruto.   
“Do you Naruto Uzumaki, take Haku Uzumaki, as your husband and lover?”   
“I do!” He says.   
“By the power invested in me as the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, I pronounce you husbands. You may seal your union with a kiss.” he says, rolling up a scroll.   
Naruto kisses Haku, and the boy wraps his arms around his neck. The kiss goes from sweet, to passionate, before breaking apart. “Please sign this document.”   
“Haku Uzumaki!” he says happily. Zabuza received similar treatment, only without ceremony to keep his name.  
“I don’t need a fancy ceremony I swear my loyalty to Naruto, and the village you serve.” He bows and kisses Naruto’s hand.   
The two are given seals so they cannot speak of any Mist Village secrets. Again, they were happy to do this, the Mist Village was their past Naruto was their future. They started heading to the Uzumaki Estate. “Why is gramps so frustrated, he seems to be having more paperwork than normal?”   
Kakashi chuckles. “It’s not because of you, though I’m sure he had plenty to deal with because of that. Sarutobi-sama is preparing and dealing with preparations for the Chunin exam.”   
“The Chunin Exam!” Naruto says excitedly. “This is gonna be great!” The blonde cheers.   
-x-  
“The Chunin Exam huh?” Kyuubi chuckles. “Ninja from all over the world gathering in one place. Perfect chance to build up the family.”   
End


	9. Nightmare and Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Uzumaki Size 9  
Naruto realizes his new size and fears the future having a nightmare. This shifts as the chunin exams begin and new genin show up.   
-x-  
Naruto 17 inches  
Kakashi 10 inches  
Zabuza 10 Inches  
Haku 7 Inches  
Asuma 9 inches  
Sasuke 9.5 inches  
Kiba 9 inches  
Shino 8 inches  
Chouji 5 inches  
Shikamaru 6 inches  
Sakura 8.5 inches  
-x-  
It was so great to be back home and just in time to. His boys had finished off his clones earlier. Since their mission got extended the clones weren’t enough. They had been missing their master intensely, even sex toys couldn’t satisfy their need.   
The new family members aside, the Konoha boys needed time with their master. They drew lots and Kiba was the lucky number 1 to get first crack at Naruto’s dick. “I do feel bad, Haku this is our wedding night in a way.”   
“I don’t mind, we can have fun soon.” Haku kissed him on the cheek. “Right, please take care of Zabuza for me as well.” Haku giggled in delight. “I will!” They got a room of their own in the Uzumaki estate. He had so many things to try on his former master.   
Kiba got to share Naruto’s bed for the night, and when he woke the dog nin was worshiping his massive dick. “Fuck, I’ve missed you so much!” he moaned. He used his pecs abs and mouth to play with his massive man meat.   
The clones were nice, but nothing beat the real thing. Naruto’s scent, the look he gave, the sound of his moans, the way he smiled, it was all Naruto and Kiba wouldn’t have it any other way.   
His efforts with Naruto’s massive cock, were well received as Naruto came and Kiba bathed in his semen. ‘Fuck the hell yes!’ He was marked by Naruto’s semen, one hand pumped his shaft as the other spread the semen over his muscles.   
He needed this, needed to be marked by his scent, the fresh baby batter washed over his skin and his toes curled. ‘Yes, yes, yes!’ his back arched and he came blowing his load all over Naruto’s shaft. Kiba reveled in this feeling, pinching one of his perky nipples, as his free hand fingered himself. “Inside, I need you inside me!”   
Naruto’s divine rod was still ready and waiting. “Present yourself for me Kiba.” the words sent shivers down Kiba’s spine. His manhood twitched as he obeyed, getting on his hands and knees, sticking his ass up and giving it a shake.   
Kiba’s hole was a lovely color, it twitched, parted slightly as it begged to be filled. Naruto brought his divine rod to Kiba’s hole. Just having the cock kiss his entrance had Kiba moaning.   
He thrust in with one go, believing to have stuffed Kiba full. The dog nin moaned and came, blowing his seed all over the bed. “It feels so good to be inside you again Kiba.” Loving how the ninja boy’s climax had his channel tightening around him.   
“More!” Kiba moaned.   
‘More?’ his tone was not the normal pleading for movement, it was a whine. His cock was bulging Kiba’s belly, the dog nin could feel it. He looks down and nearly falls over, there was an extra inch of cock, still not in Kiba’s ass. ‘Is...is my cock bigger?’  
He had Kiba stuffed, could he really push in more? He gulped, and as Naruto pondered Kiba whined. “You want more, I’ll give you more!” he pulled back till only the tip remained and slammed back in, burying all 17 inches inside.   
“Yes!” he moaned, and came again. Naruto began to move, one inch wasn’t a big change, but simply the sensation of taking every inch filled Kiba with joy. Every thrust, made his insides hot, his hole spasmed in delight, and his toes curled. ‘So full, so full, yes yes yes!’ he bucks back taking the massive shaft harder, his ass meeting Naruto’s pelvis in a loud clap.   
His insides made the sexiest noises, each time the huge tool stuffed the pre soaked hole. It was music to Kiba’s ears, his racing heart keeping the beat.   
Kiba was in heaven, coming or going Naruto’s dick made wonderful friction, his smooth wet insides hugging the mighty tool with each pass. “How does it feel Kiba?” he asks, hands coming around to pinch cum covered nipples.   
“Ahh amazing, I love you so much!” he moans, another orgasm rips through him. It was like a hurricane of pleasure, inside and out, and he was swept away. His balls lurched, and his cock swelled as spurt after spurt exploded onto Naruto’s bed.   
Naruto moans and continues fucking Kiba, his arms and legs gave out, the blonde was pounding him into the mattress. ‘It’s just an extra inch, but he’s responding so much!’ Naruto grinned feelingeven more intense.  
With a new inch he was able to sink deeper into Kiba’s ass and it felt great! “You love my dick, so fucking tight for me!”   
“Yes!” Kiba moans. Another orgasm was building, his cock twitching, he humped the bed rubbing his balls against the sheets. “So good, you fuck me so good!” his stomach bulged, again and again, it was like a sucker punch to the brain. He felt hot, dizzy, and ohh so high!   
When Naruto finally came, his dick swelled making Kiba’s back arch. The blonde’s heavy load pumped inside the dog nin, each spurt made him shiver. His eyes rolled up and his tongue hung out of his mouth, his abs swelled as his stomach ballooned from the overflow of cum.   
The boy’s dick curved over the swollen stomach. A final orgasm rips through Kiba, and he falls into the blissful abyss. Naruto stays inside him for hours, he watches as the swollen belly dissolves, Kiba’s chakra system breaking down the semen and absorbing it.   
He summoned some clones to fix the sheets, and clean Kiba up. The dog nin twitched, as he was stuffed and given a tongue bath by clones. ‘Heaven!’ he thinks happily.   
-x-  
Shikamaru was next on the roster. “So ahh, you didn’t realize your cock had gottn bigger?” he pants and moans as Naruto fucked him missionary style. Chouji was to the side, pumping his meat to the show.   
“Well it’s always been big, I just didn’t notice.” he blushes and rubs the back of his head. He gives a hard thrust and Shikamaru moans, toes curling as he cums. Thick ropes of white erupting over himself. Chouji helps clean him up, not wanting to waste the delicious man milk.  
Naruto’s balls spanked him with every thrust, sending a pleasing vibration through his crotch. Chouji pumps himself faster. ‘This is so hot!’ he watches Shikamaru’s stomach buge from the blonde’s dick.   
The blonde’s climax hit, his semen swelling Shikamaru’s belly. Chouji joined in the climax fun, and blew his load all over his friend’s face. The lazy nin’s climax hits again, back arching as he shoots his cum all over himself.   
It was a good thing Chouji was next on the roster. He got into the 69 position and began making out with Shikamaru’s ass, lapping the thick semen out of him. Naruto lined up his cock with Chouji’s ass, the tip kissing his hole. He thrusts in and Chouji moans.   
Shikamaru laid underneath them, watching Naruto’s cock appear and disappear into Chouji’s plump ass, his fat cock bouncing and bobbing. His pre dripping all over his face. ‘This is so hot!’ he thinks, and reaches down to pump himself.   
Chouji’s climax hits and he cums all over Shikamaru’s face. The first of many, as Naruto’s huge dick pulverizes Chouji’s hole. Shikamaru reaches up to grope his ass, squeezing the plump cheeks, the groping made his hole tighten around Naruto’s thrusting cock.   
Naruto’s balls smacked into Chouji’s, sending an extra ripple of pleasure through his crotch. His moans were muffled, as he was still buried in Shikamaru’s ass. Kissing and lapping at his entrance, even giving a slurp to suck up the cum. Shikamaru’s toes curl in pleasure. ‘Ohh he’s sucking my ass!’   
Chouji’s orgasms painted Shikamaru, the lazy nin was starting to get a real kink about being covered in cum, Naruto and Chouji’s atleast. Once Naruto finally gave in he came pumping Chouji full of seed.   
Naruto’s clones got to work on clean up, and the two were cuddled up against him in no time. Despite Chouji’s best effort he couldn’t drink all of Naruto’s semen inside Shikamaru. Their bellies were full, and in some time their chakra would break it all down.   
Shino was next on the roster, he wanted to climb Naruto’s dick like a tree. He rode the massive tool like it was he was made for it. The extra size didn’t bother him in the least, his ass swallowed up his massive man meat.   
He rode Naruto hard and fast, his cock bouncing as he went. “Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh ohh yes yes yes!” he moans. Shino was possibly the most vocal, hard to believe. After each orgasm, Shino would rise up to the tip and twist around facing the blonde.   
‘Look at me, love me, ohh fuck me!’ he played with his nips as he rode down. He was exposed, Naruto’s eyes were like fire, and he was a moth to the flame. Another climax and he turned back around, and Naruto got to stare at his plump ass and sexy back.   
“You really are beautiful Shino.” The brunette blushed hard.   
“Ohhh!” Shino came again, the male’s words were like an arrow piecing his chest, having pleasure explode through him. By the fourth orgasm he was struggling to keep pace. That’s when Naruto took over, picking him up and taking him out of bed to slam fuck him on his mighty cock.  
His face twisted in pleasure, he loved the force of Naruto’s cock plundering his ass. His toes curled, and he grinned in mind breaking pleasure. The blonde’s dick feels so goodm crushing his sweet with each slam.   
He whispered sweet nothings into his ear. “Beautiful!” “Sexy!” “So Cute!” Shino couldn’t take it, so when Naruto finally came he passed out into a pleasure filled sleep as Naurto pumped him full of seed.   
Shino’s bugs took care of the clean up, but left the cum inside him that was for Shino to enjoy. He pulled out of his ass, but hugged Shino to him, rubbing his back as he slept. “Missed you.” the brunette mumbled in his sleep.   
“I missed you to.” he kissed his cheek.   
Asuma was the last on the roster. The muscled man was getting fucked side saddle, the man’s leg up over his shoulder. Naruto kissed and licked his foot as he drove into his ass. Asuma was possibly more cock hungry than the others.  
He was also older and stronger, chakra and stamina to burn. If possible he was even more perverted than Kakashi. While Kakashi was more open with his perversion, Asuma had been repressed and Naruto was his outlet. He was the key, to freeing all his hidden desires.   
His body shuddered, feeling Naruto’s balls rub against his thick muscular leg, his ass swallowing every inch of Naruto’s man meat, his heart fluttering as Naruto licked the soles of his feet.   
He received several orgasms already, more so than the other boys, and he was still eager for more. His manly hair glistened from his semen. It was like a forest fresh after a rain. Kyuubi chuckled. His older lovers were just as horny as his younger ones, if not more so.   
They were the rippened fruit, fresh and plump for the Uzumaki to pick. Asuma drooled, hole spasming lovingly around the huge cock. He rubbed his swollen belly, feeling the blonde’s dick bulge his belly. “You are really sexy Asuma!” Naruto moans.   
The bearded man blushed. ‘I never thought I’d find love, with my best friend’s student.’ he certainly wasn’t complaining. He actually stopped smoking, as he switched to cock, and was actually one of the few who could deep throat Naruto’s monster. Kakashi and Chouji were the other two.   
Naruto fondles his hairy balls and Asuma moans, bucking his hips in rapture. “Naruto, I love you!” he moans. The blonde grins and kisses his thigh. “I love you to.” His heart was racing, his breathing undone, his mind melted from the stimulus.   
The blonde’s cock pounded his sweet spot, never letting him fall down, he stayed on an orgasm high for over an hour. ‘The legendary Uzumaki stamina, combined with the divine rod of the Uzumaki, this is the best!’ Another orgasm tears through him.   
His balls tremble and his dick swells as he explodes all over his abs and chest. They shift and Naruto moves him into the missionary position, his strong legs thrown over his shoulders.   
Naruto drove into his faster and harder, his heavy balls spanking Asuma’s toned ass. “Play with yourself.” Naruto orders, and the man shudders in delight. One hand pumps his fat cock as the other plays with a perky nipple. The bud was wet and drenched in cum, he pinched and gave his nip a tug. “Uhhaaahhh!” he moaned.   
“Good boy,” Asuma orgasmed from his words. Naruto ran his hands over his cum soaked treasure trail over his abs. He pounded Asuma hard and deep, making the Jounin buck his hips, arching his back in pleasure.   
Naruto finally cums, and Asuma moans as his ass and stomach are flooded by semen. His belly swells from the overflow of cum, the stretch makes his balls clench and he cums again. He rubs his cum filled belly as it grows bigger and bigger. “Yes fill me!” he moans.   
The blonde flops onto Asuma, legit exhaustted after a long day of sex. “Don’t be worried about your new size, your kekkei genkai will make sure we can handle it.”   
“Yeah...” he hugs Asuma, nuzzling his manly chest.   
-x-Dream-x-  
Naruto was having sex with Sasuke, pounding the raven doggy style. “Sasuke your ass is so tight!” he moans.   
“Ohh Naruto so big so big!” he moans. The blonde continues to pound inside him until he feels a tingle from his crotch. He gasped as his dick suddenly swelled. “Ohhh it’s getting bigger!” Sasuke moans.   
His cock lengthens and his ass gets stretched wider and wider at the growing girth. Sasuke couldn’t help but cum. “Sasuke are you okay?” the raven’s brain shut down, he gave a gurgled response as his cock kept cumming. The girth of his cock forced Sasuke’s legs apart.   
The penis stretched to Sasuke’s chest, it pierced his body, stretching his throat and escaping his mouth. Naruto gasped as his cock spitroasted the Uchiha. Even as the cock skewered him Sasuke kept cumming.   
“Sasuke!” the boy kept getting tighter around his dick, he was looking like a ripped condom, the boy becoming almost like a second skin. Sasuke’s cock continued to spit cum, so the boy was enjoying himself but this was wrong. His cock was no longer just growing inside his body, it was rising like a tree freshly born from the earth.   
Naruto couldn’t stop it. Then to his horror the dick expanded more and more until Sasuke was ripped in two.   
-x-  
“No!” Naruto bolted up in bed. Haku groaned beside him. “Is something wrong?” he cuddled up to the blonde and kissed his neck.   
Naruto told him about his dream. Haku couldn’t help but giggle. “It’s not funny.”   
“It kinda is.” he kissed the blonde and Naruto kissed back. “It’s cute how you worry about us.”   
“Old man told me that my dick would reach the limit of my sealing underwear and it wouldn’t be able to contain it.” he rubbed the back of his head. “What happens if my dick gets too big to fit inside you guys, I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“You won’t, stop worrying.” he hugged him.  
‘He’s right kid, no Uzumaki dick has ever killed their partner.’ Kyuubi explained.   
Naruto sighs and lays back taking Haku with him. He rubs his ass against Naruto’s hardening cock. “Ready to give your bride another round?”   
The blonde smirks. “Of course.” The tip kisses Haku’s tight hole, and he sinks into the male’s tight ass. “Oooohhhhh fuck yes!” The new Uzumaki moans.   
Naruto had no more nightmares, just good dreams with him and his boys. He looked forward to adding more very soon.   
End


	10. Chunin Exams Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Uzumaki Size  
Naruto 17 inches  
Kakashi 10 inches  
Zabuza 10 Inches  
Haku 7 Inches  
Asuma 9 inches  
Sasuke 9.5 inches  
Kiba 9 inches  
Shino 8 inches  
Chouji 5 inches  
Shikamaru 6 inches  
Sakurai 8.5 inches  
Chapter 10 Chunin Exams Opens  
It was interesting news all around, as many of the Konoha teams received word they would be taking part in the Chunin Exams. Being genin came with restrictions, but this exam would allow them to take the next step.   
However it wouldn’t just be them, villages from all across the land would be attending, so it was best if everyone was on their best behavior. Naruto felt the behavior line was more directed at him then the others, but ehh it was a reasonable request. “Ninja from other villages will be coming here! This is gonna be so cool!”  
Quite the turn out indeed, while only Suna’s, the village hidden in the sand, Hokage was here as a spectator this years Chunin Exam had gathered talent from many of the villages.   
The village hidden by mists, the village hidden by rocks, the village hidden by sound, the village hidden by a waterfall, the village hidden by rain, and the village hidden by cloud, the village hidden by grass.   
So many ninja were gathering in one place. Sarutobi was looking over the teams, and some stuck out to him. Team Samui from Kumogakure the village hidden in the clouds. Their Jounin instructor was Samui, and the students under her varied in age. The eldest was Atsui, the younger brother of Samui, then there was Karui, and the youngest was a boy named Omoi. ‘They are each skilled in the sword, this will be difficult for most of the students as they haven’t handled many bladed fighters before.’   
It was funny if Naruto had obtained Zabuza sooner he could have given basic kenjutsu knowledge and defense. Sarutobi sighed. ‘Perhaps it’ll work out if they can pass the first 2 tests.’   
Another team he had his eye on was the Sand Sibling Team led by their Jounin Baki, it seemed the group consisted of two brothers and their elder sister Temari, the middle child Kankuro, and the youngest Gaara. What made this lot so special for one, they were all children of the Kage of Suna.   
Then there were two teams from the Village of Sound, Team Dosu and Team Skull. Just at a glance Team Dosu stood out. Team Skull consisting of Kimimaro, Juugo, and Kidoumaru, they were older and more skilled, it was surprising they weren’t Chunin already.  
‘This year is gonna be interesting to say the least.’   
-x-With Team Samui-x-  
“Man, I can’t believe A-sama isn’t coming to watch us compete, we are gonna kick ass in this exam.” Omoi says.   
“Ugggh, you idiot A-sama doesn’t need to come, he knows we will pass the exam and bring pride and victory to Kumo!” Karui scolds him.   
“But what if we do so well, we become super popular we end up getting hoards of fans, it’d be so hard to break all those hearts.” Karui thought about it for a moment before blushing.   
“Idiot!” she snaps at him.   
“Well it is possible, men of Kumo are the most endowed men across the ninja world.” Atsui says, and he and Omoi high five. “You know it!” he chuckles. “I could never choose one gender to love, but I’ll only submit to a man with a bigger cock than mine.”   
Samui face palms. ‘Idiots.’ Though they weren’t wrong, her former teammate C was 13 inches, her brother the same size but had more girth to him. Omoi was 14 inches, his teacher Killer B was 16 inches, and their Hokage had the biggest cock in the village. There wasn’t a single man in their village born under 12 inches.  
“OH NO!” Omoi shouts. “I was looking forward to visiting the hot springs and bathhouse here in Konoha, but what if the ninja see my dick, they’ll become so turned on by my size they’ll fight over my cock and I’ll end up starting a civil war!”  
Atsui chuckles, drooling a little at the possibilities. While the girls face palm at how dumb they could be. “Listen up!” she smacks them both. “We are ninja from Kumo, we are here to pass the Chunin Exam, do your best or else bring shame upon the Raikage!”   
“Yes!” they stand at attention and salute.   
-x-  
Naruto was busy training and preparing for the upcoming Chunin exams, Kyuubi was putting him through the paces mentally and physically. Naruto had some requests for his training, one being becoming a sensor type ninja, he wanted to be able to keep track of his mates and find them if need be.   
‘Your skills are growing, this exam will be a good test for you to see how far along you’ve gotten.’ Naruto nods. Kyuubi’s training was tough, the blonde had stripped down to his sealing underwear.  
He ran drills, went through several meditation practices, and had to do chakra manipulation controls. While he meditated Kyuubi had him practicing jutsu, plus Kyuubi had Naruto coming up with his own jutsu, testing his creativity and adaptability.   
Naruto had no idea of the trouble that was brewing in the village, or the attention his training drew.   
-x-  
Kurenai was giving Hinata special training, so Kiba and Shino were on their own. “Maybe we should go train with Naruto, or ask Kakashi-sensei or Asuma-sensei to give us some training?” Kiba groans.   
“It would be beneficial, Kurenai seems to only care about Hinata’s training.”  
“Training with Naruto also means...” Kiba chuckled, a blush spreading on his cheeks. Shino groaned, but couldn’t help but agree. With Akamaru barking in agreement it was unanimous, and they were off to find the blonde.   
“So this is what qualifies as Konoha ninja?” the two pass by a pair, the male speaking as they pass.   
“What was that?” Kiba growls.   
“Nothing, just commenting on weak Konoha ninja look.” the male marked in face paint says.   
“Now Kankuro be nice, they can’t help how weak they are.” the blonde girl says.   
“You’re right Temari!” he laughs.   
Kiba growls, but Shino grabs him. “We can’t be starting fights here, let’s go!” Kiba was hesitant, but relaxed.   
“Running away, is that all the ninja of Konoha can do?” Kankuro taunts.   
“We will show you our strength during the Chunin exam.” Shino says, and adjusts his glasses. “But I don’t think you are very good ninja.” the two tense up and glare at the bug user. “What competent ninja judges a book by it’s cover.”   
“You!” Kankuro glared readying his weapon he kept on his back. Temari did the same reaching for her weapon. A rock came soaring and struck Kankuro’s hand, and before Temari could draw her weapon a pink haired boy appeared behind her and caught her hand.   
“That’s enough!” Sasuke and Sakurai were on the scene. “This is not how ninja appearing for the Chunin exam are supposed to behave.”   
Kankuro smiles. “We were just having fun, sizing up our opponents and all that.”   
“I’m sure.” Sasuke glares. “You guys okay?”   
“Perfectly fine, we could take em.” Kiba says.   
“I don’t think so mutt boy.” Kankuro taunts.   
“Stop it Kankuro.” the group freezes, but the pair began to sweat. “You are embarrassing us.”  
“Gaara...sorry...”   
Sasuke and Sakurai were shocked. ‘I didn’t even sense him.’ Kiba and Akamaru shared a similar thought. ‘I couldn’t even smell him.’ Shino as well, his bugs were actually buzzing, sensing danger, and Akamaru whines.   
This boy had an aura of death about him.   
-x-  
Meanwhile…  
Naruto had worked up a nice sweat from his training and was using the nearby river to clean off a bit. The blonde was unaware of the audience he had gained.   
‘This is the vessel of the nine tailed fox?’ one of them thought.   
‘He doesn’t seem like much.’ another said.   
Naruto started practicing his sensor skills, and his eyes widened in shock. “I don’t know who you are but it’s not polite to peep.” Naruto says.   
‘He can sense us!’ the first one thinks in shock. This didn’t sit well with the third, the male unable to hold back his killing intent.   
“Wind Bullet Jutsu!” he fires a bullet of air towards the murderous aura. A cloaked male burst out from hiding and crushed Naruto’s air bullet, but lost part of his robes. Orange hair was revealed, along with a large body. His right side looked corrupted and mutated, his fist massive.   
Naruto dodged his fist, but was shocked at the power. “Juugo no!” a pale male with white hair sprang out and tried to hold him back, another male tried to do the same, using 6 arms to try and hold him back.   
“Damn it Juugo, control yourself!”   
“No! He’s strong! Let me kill him, let me kill!” he roars more of his body mutating. The pale male was shocked. ‘Is this boy really so strong to get Juugo to react like this?’   
He took his eyes off Juugo for a moment and Juugo tossed him away, and broke free of the six armed male’s hold.   
‘Kyuubi, what’s happening to him?’ Juugo roars as his body became fully mutated.   
‘Interesting his body is being altered by nature chakra.’ Kyuubi had been teaching Naruto about nature chakra, it would be helpful with his sensor training. ‘Amazing I’ve never encountered a human with natural nature chakra inside them, he can’t control it!’  
Juugo rushed at Naruto wildly. ‘I can stop him, I just need to relieve the pressure.’ Naruto closed his eyes. ‘Dancing Leaf Technique!’ Juugo kept charging but with each attack Naruto’s body flowed out of the way, it was almost like he was dancing.   
Once Naruto was close enough he slipped in close. He kissed Juugo, the orangette froze. ‘Uzumaki 30 Hit Combo!’ his powerful kiss had Juugo’s head spinning.   
5 Hit...10 Hit...15 Hit…  
Juugo’s legs buckled under the intensity of the kiss, his heart fluttering at the sweetness of it.   
20 Hit...25 Hit…  
The mutation receded as the nature chakra was given a chance to be released. His body went slack against Naruto, never being kissed before he had no idea what to do. A blush spread across his cheeks as pleasure raced through his form.   
30 Hit!  
Juugo came into his pants, and Naruto broke the kiss, the orangette dropping to his knees. Juugo looked so refreshed, his body shaking as he came, his orgasm lasting several minutes.   
Kimimaro and Kidoumaru were both stunned at this, Kimimaro was the only one who could calm Juugo down, but even that was a 50/50 chance depending how far Juugo was gone.   
The white haired male dashes over. “I apologize for my team mate.” he lifts him up, Juugo shivers as cum runs down his legs and over his bare feet. “He sometimes can’t control himself.”   
“He has nature chakra inside him, he needs advanced training to keep it from overloading his brain.” Naruto says and collects his things.   
“How did you know that?”   
Naruto gives him a strong look. “That’s my secret.” Naruto walks off. “I won’t tell anyone about this, try not to get into trouble.” The blonde rushes off fast.   
‘What’s the hurry kit?’  
“I have a bad feeling, I think my mates are in trouble!” his eyes flash red, and he pours chakra into his feet to move at double speed.   
-x-  
“You lot have foreign chakra on you.” Gaara says, he points at Sakurai. “You have been touched by the Nine Tailed Fox, bring me to him!”   
“What are you talking about?” Sakurai gasped.   
“Do not lie to me, I feel his power on you, on each of you. Take me to the vessel of the fox, or I will make you!” Gaara’s chakra began to flare making everyone get defensive.   
Naruto suddenly appeared on the scene. “Who are you and why are you threatening my mates!?” Naruto growls.  
Gaara’s face twists into a terrifying grin. “There you are!” his gourd opened and sand came out and attacked Naruto.   
“Gaara!” Temari gasped. The sand coils around the blonde’s body so fast he couldn’t even use the replacement jutsu.   
“Naruto!”   
‘Dang it, his sand his fast.’ Naruto groans. ‘I can’t believe I have to use this jutsu.’   
“I won’t let you escape, in the name of Shukaku I will defeat you!”   
‘Shukaku!’ Kyuubi growls.   
“I don’t think so!” Naruto’s chakra flared, Gaara’s hand tightened as did the sand. It looked like Naruto was crushed, but when the sand opened only Naruto’s clothes were ripped apart.   
“Man, that was my sealing underwear.” Gaara and Kankuro turned to find the blonde naked, his massive cock exposed for all to see.   
“Oh god!” Kankuro’s jaw dropped at the size of the blonde. ‘I’ve never seen a cock so big outside of the Kumo Pin Up Magazines, is he really from Konoha?’ Kankuro’s cock tented his pants, like all Suna men didn’t believe in wearing underwear.   
Gaara on the other hand…  
Gush!   
The red head had a massive nosebleed. “Gaara!” Temari rushed over to him.   
“His...penis...is...so big...” he muttered before passing out.   
“Damn it, Kankuro help me!” her shout snapped Kankuro out of his daze, and he ran over to help lift their little brother. “We won’t forget this!” she yells and they ran off.   
Naruto is swiftly tackled by his mates, all of them so happy he was alive.   
To be continued...Chap 11 The first test!  
Tier 6


	11. The First Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Uzumaki Size

Naruto 17 inches  
Kakashi 10 inches  
Zabuza 10 Inches  
Haku 7 Inches  
Asuma 9 inches  
Sasuke 9.5 inches  
Kiba 9 inches  
Shino 8 inches  
Chouji 5 inches  
Shikamaru 6 inches

Sakurai 8.5 inches

Chapter 11 The First Test!

Naruto gave a rundown of what happened yesterday with his mates. As terrifying as Gaara might be, it seems many of the ninjas here were strong and even dangerous. Kakashi, Zabuza, and Asuma took his concerns to heart.

These exams were a show of power anyone from Chunin and above knew that. While others saw this as an event, almost sports festival-like festivity. No matter which village held the exam, the reasons were the same, to evaluate the next generation’s abilities and powers and to gauge the villages potential power.

To the world at large, it also helped build relationships between the villages. The experience, strengthening the military forces on all sides.

Naruto wasn’t making these concerns in terms of power. Facing strong ninja was a way of seeing your own weaknesses and ways to improve. These ninjas were not just strong, they were dangerous.

Kyuubi had given him the rundown of Shukaku, and the demon was probably the most restrictive. He was very weak to pleasure himself, so he likes to make his partner sensitive and keep them tied up so he has the control. ‘ **I can bet he’s no doubt has his vessel locked up, to make him sensitive.’**

Shukaku’s sexual appetites aside, there was no doubt Gaara of the Sand was dangerous. Naruto felt a heaviness on his very soul, his eyes held a sorrow that Naruto knew all too well, but a coldness had spread in them that chilled him to the bone.

If Gaara had killed them, the blonde knew he would feel nothing, he might have even enjoyed it. “I would like you to leave Gaara to me, I don’t know if even I can handle him, but I want to try and help him.” Sasuke knew how much Naruto cared for them. He wanted to face Gaara on his own so they wouldn’t get hurt.

Gaara had reacted to his divine rod, which means there was a good chance he’d make a good mate, but the boy was broken. If he just brought him into the family it could be dangerous, Gaara being another jinchuuriki also complicated things. At least with Zabuza and Haku while rogue nin they were stable beings. His mates believed in him, and his decisions, if anyone could save Gaara it’d be Naruto. “We’ll stay away from him as best we can, but he’s in the exam. It may be unavoidable.” Naruto nods.

“I want us all to do our best and try to pass the exam, just add some extra caution.” With the Gaara problem settled, for now, he moved on to the other issues.

Juugo was also a wildcard, his power was very intense, but the bigger concern was the white-haired male. Juugo was one thing, but one who can control him is scarier still, the guy with six arms was no slouch either. Naruto felt a secret power in the other two that had him on edge.

While Kakashi and Asuma, had not heard of the Sound Village before, Zabuza had. “It’s an upstart village, while not much is known about who is running it, they have been collecting a lot of skilled ninjas, rumors say they were even experimenting on their ninja to surpass limits. They have their hands in a lot of underground networks.”

“We’ll look into the Sound Jounin, but we want you all to be careful, while Naruto’s concerns might be valid, the number of other skilled ninjas here is gonna really test your limits. People have died in the exams, so be careful.” Kakashi says.

“Your training up till now may have been brief but we believe in your skills, but if you decide to drop out at any stage we trust your decisions.” Their teachers had faith in them, though Kiba and Shino’s teacher wasn’t here, but still.

They had each other’s backs, and each other to support.

-x-

Little did they know their confrontation with the Sand Siblings was overseen by more Sound Ninja. Things were moving in the shadows, and Konoha had invited this into the heart of it.

Gaara was in agony, his cock was hard and wanting, but his sand armor was acting like a cock cage, binding the boy’s dick. Even if he wanted to touch himself he couldn’t cum. His nipples were hard and his hole was throbbing. ‘What is this feeling, who was that guy?’

Shukaku was just as curious. Kyuubi may have been the most perverted of them, but even he did not have the power to cause this effect. ‘ **So his vessel is just as dangerous as the beast inside. It matters not Kyuubi I will punish you, even if it means going through your vessel!’**

He wasn’t the only sand sibling effect by Naruto’s divine rod. The image of the massive man meat was planted firmly in his mind. Unlike his brother, he was fully intent on satisfying his desires. Adjusting one of his puppets with one of his favorite dildos. ‘It’s way smaller, to think such big dicks like that exist.’ Kankuro shivered.

Kankuro fingered himself, stretching his ass open, lubed fingers stretching open his tight ring of muscle. His cock twitched beneath him, it had been a while since he played with his ass. One finger, two fingers, three his hole opening up more and more. ‘How long has it been since I scratched that itch.’ He was born with quite the fat cock himself, and his motto was if the dude was smaller than him he’d top bigger, he gets topped. He thought he’d trained his ass pretty well, but he’d never seen a cock so large. His cock had a darker shade to it making it seem it was well used.

His ass was itching to be filled with that monster. He fitted his puppet with the biggest dildo he had on him, and got to work, with one hand gripping his cock, the other hand controlling the puppet he made it move.

The lubed dildo kissed his hole, slowly working inside of him. “Ohh yes!” Kankuro started stroking himself, using his puppet to thrust the dildo in and out of his ass. He bucks back impaling himself on the fake cock. “Ugh ugh ugh yes yes yes pound my ass!” his fingers flexed, pulling chakra strings to make the puppet fuck him faster.

His pre-cum spread over his cock by his stroking hand, allowing him to move faster. No matter how hard the dildo slid home, he couldn’t help but image the blonde’s dick sliding deeper inside him filling more than any toy he’s ever used. It was almost a tease, being haunted by the blonde’s dick. His climax inevitably hits, and he explodes all over his sheets. “Damn...” he pants. “When everything is done, maybe I’ll take that blonde guy and make him into one of my puppets.” He smirked, his cock twitched at the thought.

-x-

Juugo, Kimimaro, and Kidoumaru were being scolded by their Jounin. “You fools, I told you to keep low, you will ruin everything if the wrong person found you.”

“We are sorry,” they bow. The Jounin sighs, he manifests a snake.

“Here are the answers to tomorrow’s first test, memorize them and make sure you pass.” golden eyes peer at Juugo, making him freeze with fear. “And Juugo go wild again, and it won’t be you who is punished, but Kimimaro.”

“Yes, forgive me...” he bows lower.

-x-

The next day Iruka came to visit Naruto. “Hey, Iruka-sensei!”

“Hello Naruto, I haven’t seen you around much.”

The blonde blushed. “Yeah, I’ve been really busy.” It’s been a wild ride, hard to believe before he fooled around with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Asuma in the bathhouse, he had been having ramen with Iruka-sensei celebrating his passing to become a genin.

“Naruto, you’ve been told you are gonna be entering the Chunin exam?” Iruka was fidgety.

“You bet, I’m really excited about it!”

“Naruto...the exams are dangerous...people have died in it...I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“It’ll be okay Iruka-sensei, I have my friends and my team, just have faith in us.” Iruka couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, but I’m still gonna worry.” he hugged the blonde, Naruto hugged him back. He had lots to worry about, not just from nin from outside the village, but inside as well.

-x-

Team Gai’s team was gunning for Team 7 since their sensei and Kakashi were rivals. “You gotta feel sorry for rookies who don’t know what they are getting into.” Neji, Lee, and Tenten, they were older than Naruto but chose not to take the Chunin exam last year, to hone their skills.

-x-

The teams gathered at the exam site, their Jounin having given them their Chunin Exam applications, this just meant they had the chance of entering the exam. They had to bring the applications to room 301, there was quite the crowd in front of the door. Wham! A boy in a green jumpsuit was knocked back, landing flat on his ass. “You think you can take the Chunin exam with that?!”

“Let us through!” Tenten orders, only to get kicked away.

“Hey!” Lee rushed forward only to get pinned.

“Listen we are giving you a kindness, we’ve failed the exam three times already. Those who have taken the exam has quit being a ninja altogether, those are the lucky ones others have lost their lives.” he held a weapon near Lee’s throat in warning.

In a sudden burst, the guy was knocked away, by a swirl of orange. “Be that as it may, we still want to take the exam, so would you mind removing the barrier, and letting us pass to the third floor?” Naruto says. This caused quite the shock and murmuring of other applicants. Lee gets up and wipes his chin.

“What’s he talking about?”

Sakurai chuckled. “They put up a genjutsu, we aren’t even on the third floor this is the second floor.”

With the truth revealed the room numbers reverted to their original state, 301-201. “We’ll be going now!” Naruto says.

“So you saw through the illusion, but that doesn’t mean you pass through.” the two charged, one wielding large weapons the other using taijutsu. The one with weapons attacked Sasuke and Sakurai, the other with taijutsu attacked Naruto.

Sasuke blocked the weapons and Sakurai worked some genjutsu of his own. In an instant, the guy thought his weapons melted, which made him drop them. He was quickly subdued by the two.

As for Naruto, he didn’t get a chance to fight as Lee blocked the other boy's attack. ‘What’s with this guy he’s not the weakling I was kicking around before?’

“Lee, wasn’t it your idea not to draw attention to ourselves?”

“Yes, but I had to repay the favor.” he bowed to Naruto. “Thank you for assisting me.”

“It was nothing, you could have escaped his hold it seems.” Naruto smiles and Lee blushes. In an instant he started straightening himself up, brushing his hair. Naruto sweatdropped.

He gave a shiny teeth smile and a wink. “I am Rock Lee, what is your name?”

“Oh um, Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki...” Lee took his hand and knelt down.

“Ahh Naruto what a lovely name, please go out with me!” he says and kisses the back of his hand. Sakurai’s jaw dropped. ‘What a weirdo!?’

Sasuke and Kiba, both glared at Lee. ‘He’s dead!’

“Lee we don’t have time for this, we need to go.” Neji looks at Sasuke and gives him a condescending smirk.

“Right, let’s go Naruto!” Sasuke grabs him and pulls him away from Lee.

“It was uhh nice to meet you,” Naruto said waving.

-x-

As it happened the two boys were really examiners. They chuckled. “So that’s Kakashi’s team?”

“Looks like this is gonna be a fun year, for us examiners too.” It was their job to thin the herd, a preliminary test to see if they were even worthy of taking the exam. Some dispelled the jutsu on their own, some used raw power to break through, some snuck past them all together. No matter the method, getting past the examiners was step one, the rest of the trials would be a whole lot harder.

To be continued...Kabuto’s Info Collecting and Cheat To Pass?


	12. Kabuto's Info Collection and Cheat to Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto 17 inches  
Kakashi 10 inches  
Zabuza 10 Inches  
Haku 7 Inches  
Asuma 9 inches  
Sasuke 9.5 inches  
Kiba 9 inches  
Shino 8 inches  
Chouji 5 inches  
Shikamaru 6 inches

Sakurai 8.5 inches

C 13 Inches

Atsui 13 inches (Thicker than C)

Killer B 16 inches

Omoi 14 inches

Kankuro 9 inches

Gaara 11 inches

Chapter 12 Kabuto’s Info Collecting and Cheat To Pass?

The exam room was filled with applicants with both familiar and unfamiliar faces. The Konoha Rookies were gathered together. “It’s not fair Sakurai how come you get to be on a Team with Sasuke?” Shikamaru and Chouji groaned. They were more grateful to be staying with Naruto lately as they didn’t have to hear Ino complain about Sasuke this Sasuke that. It was pointless anyway Sasuke liked guys so Ino should just get over it. She should tell by the annoyed look he gave her when she tried to hug him.

Sakurai grinned and shrugged. “Just lucky I guess!” he pressed up against Sasuke who blushed.

“Sakurai, now is not the time.” Many eyes were focused on their little group. Hinata hid behind Kiba and Shino.

“The burning gaze of competition or something else?” Naruto says. He spotted the sand siblings along with Juugo, Kimimaro, and Kidoumaru. The orangette looked upset about something. ‘I wonder what happened?’

Kiba was confident, as was Sasuke. “We might be rookies, but after this exam, we’ll be official Chunin.” Kiba said excitedly. Not only did the title hold rank and power, it also meant you gained access to more difficult missions, more money, and access to higher rank ninjutsu.

“Let’s do our best, and watch each other’s backs I’d like us to get through this exam without any serious issues.” Naruto’s had a bad feeling since this morning. There was something in the air, Kyuubi felt it to. “We should work together as much as we can, if we don’t pass then we train harder and try again.”

“Oi Naruto, who died and made you Hokage, we don’t have to listen to you.” Ino snapped at him.

“Shut it Ino!” to her surprise it was Shikamaru who snapped at her. “Naruto is right, if we get too careless it could mean our death, people have died during this exam its serious.” The boys knew the truth though, Naruto was the head of the pack and he wanted everyone to make it through this alive, pass or fail, death was not an option.

The two girls may have been in the dark, but the boys knew that some serious competitors were here, and ones that could and would kill. Shukaku was certainly gonna gun for him, and those marked by him. Naruto looked at Gaara, there was something different about him that’s for sure.

‘Kyuubi what’s with this Shukaku guy?’

‘ **Tch, he’s just being a baby. We had a mating duel long ago and he’s been pissed at me ever since I won and topped him.’**

‘And you sure that’s why?’

‘ **Can’t think of any other reason.’** Naruto wasn’t sure he was getting the whole story here. From what his mates told him he was looking for those marked by their chakra. He was able to zero in on Sakurai, which made sense after the ritual.

‘I won’t let anyone hurt my family!’ Naruto thinks feeling his own determination rise. Kiba put an arm around Naruto.

“We got this, we gonna go far!” he cheers. Kiba's enthusiasm could be quite infectious. Little did Naruto know, his mates had a plan of their own. A sorta bet to see who could get where in the exam, if they all passed all fine and dandy, but if things happened and they couldn't all pass, those that got the farthest would get special alone time with Naruto. They would help each other as best they can, but they knew one of the tests was gonna be combat, so no matter what some would have to drop out.

“So you lot are the nine rookies, that graduated this year?” the group turns and faces a newcomer. This boy had a grayish white hair, and wore glasses. “You lot are quite loud, read the room a little.”

Everyone was staring at them now. The biggest glarers where those from the Hidden Rain village. “Don't mind them, those of the Hidden Rain have short tempers. Though everyone is tense right before the exam.”

“Who are you?” from his headband he was from Konoha, but Naruto had never seen him before.

“Hahaha, forgive me. I'm Kabuto one of your upperclassmen.” He was from the year above Lee and Neji. After some quick introductions Kabuto revealed some ninja cards. “How about I give my underclassmen some information?”

The cards were recognition cards, they had info burned on them with chakra. They were protected with a seal recognizing only Kabuto's chakra. “There's a little over 200, I've gathered quite the extensive data collection.” it made sense, knowledge was power, if an enemy stole those cards it would be a big deal. So the cards were blank until the correct chakra was applied.

His first card showed the ninja nations and villages, with a little graph showing how many applicants from each village were attending. Konoha had the highest, again made sense since they were hosting this year. The village hidden in the sand had the second highest, with the village hidden in the rain being third. It seems the village hidden in the mist was not partaking this year. Naruto sweatdropped hoping it wasn't his fault, he had a feeling things with Zabuza and Haku and the Mist Village weren't water under the bridge.

The two lowest entries were Kumo and Sound. Naruto turned his gaze, Juugo's group was from sound, but they weren't standing with the other group from there. His gaze landed on the ninja from Kumo. **'They each carry blades, be careful of them, the sword skills from Kumo is wild and unpredictable.'** Kyuubi warned.

“I don't get it why would we all do the Chunin exam together?” Ino asked.

“Its simple, first: it's done to deepen the friendships between the ninja villages and other countries. Second: its to heighten the skills of all ninja involved.” Kabuto adjusts his glasses. “Although those are just the public reasons, the true reason is to gauge the power of the other ninja villages, and try to balance out the existing military powers. If they didn't do that countries would be invaded and territory disputes would be more frequent.”

 **'Before the exams were more public, the only way to gauge each others strength was to go to war with them, and to the victor goes the spoils.'** Kyuubi points out to Naruto.

“Well is there anyone who interests you, I have data on ninja as well.”

“Yes,” Naruto and Sasuke say in unison.

“What can you tell me about Juugo of the Sound Village?”

“Juugo?” he grabs one of his cards and loads his data. “He's a bit of a mystery. In terms of power and speed, he's a solid A rank. From my data collection he's only been on C rank and above missions. Jutsu skills unknown, chakra nature unknown, taijutsu skills unknown.”

“That's not saying much, what info do you know?” Kiba asked.

“His cock size is 12 inches!” Kabuto says, making the girls gasp in shock.

“Heh not bad.” Kiba says, taking a glance at the orange haired male.

“What about his partner Kimimaro?”

“Lets see,” he got another card, and did his thing. “Incredible, he's taken A class missions, speed and power A ranked, his tactical abilities are S ranked. Ninjutsu unknown, taijutsu, unknown, chakra nature unknown, cock size 10 inches.”

“Why do you have that information?” Ino screeched.

“Shut it Ino!” Sakurai snaps.

“What about the guy with six arms?” Naruto asked.

“He's Kidoumaru of the sound, I actually have some info on him. He's taken 1 A ranked mission, several B ranked, and a few C nothing below. His speed and tactical abilities are A class, physical strength B. He was born with a unique kekkei genkai, that gives him two extra limbs , for a total of six arms and two legs. His techniques are spider based, he's skilled at using different weapons at once, he has a summon and is said to be able to control spiders.”

“What no penis information this time?” Before someone could yell shut up Ino.

Kabuto answered. “He has two dicks, both are 9 inches long.” Ino gagged.

“Two dicks!” Ino almost screamed before someone covered her mouth, Kidoumaru sneezed.

Sasuke asked about Gaara, and Kankuro. Kabuto gave them the run down on them, what he knew. Gaara has also completed an A mission and two B missions. Kankuro had completed a few B's and several C's and D's. “Gaara is the younger brother but he has an 11 inch dick, while Kankuro being the elder brother he has a 9 inch dick, but he's thicker than Gaara.”

Ino wailed in frustration, she didn't wanna hear about anyone's dick but Sasuke's, but she couldn't ask with him right there.

“Next I wanna know about Rock Lee.”

“He's from our village, yes I have his info. Hmm, this is surprising he's on record of having 0 Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skills, however his skills in Taijutsu can be considered A rank. His cock size is...oh my 13 inches!” The boys whistled, as Lee sneezed.

“Not a bad piece.” Kiba points out. 'Still doesn't compare to Naruto's!' was the shared thought among them. “Say Kabuto, out of the applicants who has the biggest cock?”

“Gah you perverts!” Ino wailed again, getting a Shut Up Ino, from the group.

“Hmm, lets see,” he checked his cards and he did have the answer. “The biggest cock belongs to Omoi from Kumo at 14 inches.”

“WHAT?!” Naruto's mates roar.

“That's bullshit, Naruto's cock is way bigger than...” he was cut off by Naruto he placed a hand firmly over his mouth.

“Hehehe, Kiba is such a joker. We should probably take our seats.”

Omoi however had overheard and had come over. “You think this blonde guy has a bigger dick than me?”

“I know he does!” Kiba growled.

“Kiba!” Naruto slapped his butt making the dog nin yelp. “This is no time for a dick measuring contest.”

“Oh I think it is, Kumo men have the biggest cocks and that's a fact!” He and Atsui high five each other. “You think he's packing something big, whip it out.”

“Gladly,” Kiba tried to go for Naruto's belt.

“Absolutely not!” Sasuke stepped in. “Are you crazy you can't go flashing Naruto's dick around dog brain, think before you act.” he whispers.

“I'm quite curious myself, through my data collecting I have little data on you Naruto-kun, won't you show me?” Kabuto asked, he was blushing fogging up his glasses. Kabuto's own 6 inch dick was throbbing heatedly in his pants. Thanks to Naruto's sealing underwear Kabuto was not able to gauge his size. (Kabuto's glasses are chakra enhanced working as x-ray glasses, allowing him to gaze at people as if they were naked.)

Thankfully Ibiki showed up and made everyone sit down. It was time for the exam to begin. The first exam was a test, a literal written test. The rules were simple, do your best to answer the questions within the allotted time, if you are caught cheating you fail.

Naruto looked at the questions and they made his head spin, they made no sense. Kyuubi looked them over and chuckled. 'Hey Kyuubi, do you know the answers to these?'

**'Oh I know the answer alright, but if you want to pass this you'll have to figure it out on your own.'**

'What the heck!?' Naruto gasped.

Naruto couldn't figure out any of the questions, but it wasn't long before students started failing. Kunai whizzed back and forth striking exam papers as a sign of failure. Sasuke was actually able to figure it out.

'In order to pass we have to cheat!'

To be continued… Distractions and the Forest of Death


End file.
